Umi no Yami Ten no Hikari
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: pero te acabas de delatar amigo... si, y creeme que me encantaría una batalla... lo único que hice hermanita fue despertarlos... no me piensas hablar todavía ¿cierto... yo me quedo el auto por hoy solo hoy y me extorsionas con algo que no sea ESO
1. Tyson se Despide

Anya: dedicado a Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov ¬¬ como la conozcan porque con eso de que en algunos lados pone uno y en otros otro pues ya no sabemos ni de que clan es

Belle: ¬¬ basta de palabrerias y has lo que debas hacer

Anya: si, si, ya voy, bueno esta ubicado el día de la sita en Ancient Rock despues de eso, nada que ver con la serie original (bueno en algunas partes)

Cap. 1: Tyson se despide...

-oigan chicos ¿alguien ha visto a Tyson?-pregunto de repente el jefe cuando se fijo que en la habitación del hotel que se les había proporcionado en Australia solo faltaba el susodicho

-no Kenny-contesto la chica del grupo acercándosele-no lo he visto en todo el día, de seguro a de estar perdido por ahí-mencionó tranquila la joven

-si mal no recuerdo, Tyson salió ayer a ver a Ray, Kai y Max en una sita en Ancient Rock-pronunció Hero mirando a Daichi recostado en el sof

-si, pero ya no volvió-recordó Daichi de pronto aventándose hacia delante y terminando sentado

-¿qué dices?!-se espantaron Hilary y Kenny

-Tyson me dijo que iría a verlos y yo me quede esperándolo pero me dio sueño y me acosté pero deje todo abierto para que el regresara, y ahora recuerdo que cuando me levante en la madrugada cheque la habitación de Tyson y no estaba-mencion

-Uy! Daichi! Eres un tonto! Porque no nos habías dicho nada!!-le reprendió Hilary

-es que no pensé que fuera alarmante-sentenció el pelirrojo-el me había dicho que posiblemente regresaría muy tarde y no lo tome en cuenta hasta ahora-se disculpo sumamente nervioso al ver la cara de demonio de Hilary (¬¬ que yo recuerde no tiene otra)

-si fue a ver a Kai y a los demás será mejor que les llamemos para ver si no saben nada-sugirió Kenny con un nerviosismo mejor disimulado que el de Hilary

---

-Ray, te llaman-le dijo Mariah a un pensativo Ray con el teléfono en mano

-¿quién?-preguntó saliendo de sus cavilaciones

-es Kenny-respondió extendiendo el auricular

-¿si Jefe?-preguntó Ray una vez contesto, siendo observado por una expectante Mariah

-no-respondió después de un lapso

-si, quedamos en que nos veríamos ayer pero Tyson nunca llego...-contestó de nuevo

-Jefe, ¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto Ray después de unos segundos ahora si con preocupación

-¿C"MO?!-...

---

-¿qué sucedió Kenny?-pregunto angustiada Hilary una vez vio al Jefe colgar el teléfono

-Kai tampoco lo ha visto-contesto

-tenemos que salir a buscarlo!!!-salto de inmediato Daichi

-Daichi tiene razón, no podemos dejar esto así-dijo Hero y de inmediato todos salieron de la habitación...

---

-¿a dónde vas Max?-preguntó Judy al ver a su hijo salir del hotel muy apresurado

-no aparece Tyson mamá-respondió el con cierto dejo de preocupación

-¿cómo que no lo encuentran?-pregunto Michael

-si, ayer quedamos que nos reuniríamos los cuatro en Ancient Rock y el nunca llego, según Daichi, la ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando el salió para ir a la sita-contest

-llamare a la policía-dijo Judy de inmediato

-gracias mamá, yo saldré a buscarlo-contesto Max

-nosotros iremos contigo Max-dijo Emily siendo respaldada por el asentimiento de los otros

-muchas gracias chicos-sonrió Max con cierto alivio

---

-¿no encuentran a Tyson?-pregunto Bryan al escuchar la explicación de Kai a Tala sobre la reciente llamada

-ahora recuerdo que dijiste que de ustedes el fue el único que no se presento a la sita-contesto Tala sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Bryan

-es prácticamente imposible que Tyson se pierda, es tonto pero no tanto-dijo Bryan sin prestar atención a las miradas de sus compañeros

-aun así, esto es muy extraño-hablo de nuevo Tala analizando todo-¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo vieron?-preguntó en un intento de recabar datos

-ayer, cuando se dirigía a la sita-contesto Kai

-¿por qué no lo buscamos?-menciono de repente Spencer

-ustedes hagan lo que quieran-dijo Kai con rumbo a la salida

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-lo cuestiono Tala antes de que diera siquiera un paso fuera de la habitación

-...-cerró la puerta-iré a buscarlo-dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos

---

-Julia y Raúl...-mencionó Hilary al verlos-¡Julia!, ¡Raúl!-los llamo en cuanto vio que se alejaban

-mmmm...-fue la respuesta de Julia junto con el paro de su caminar y el de su hermano

-Julia-Hilary boqueo exhausta de la carrera que llevo a cabo para alcanzarlos-Raúl-continúo en cuanto se repuso

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-cuestionó Julia un tanto fastidiada

-¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó ahora Raúl con un poco más de tacto

-necesito saber, si ustedes ¿no han visto a Tyson el día de hoy?-contesto con plena angustia

-no-fue la contestación de Julia

-el día de ayer lo vimos salir del Estadio y después de eso no lo volvimos a ver-explico Raúl

-entiendo-contesto un tanto decepcionada Hilary

-¿por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó de nueva cuenta Raúl

-desde ayer nadie ha visto a Tyson, lo hemos estado buscando pero nada-contesto acongojada, sorprendiendo a la misma Julia la cual asintió ante la mirada de su hermano después de lo ya dicho

-si lo vemos o sabemos algo nos comunicaremos con ustedes-exclamo Raúl de inmediato

-muchas gracias-contesto Hilary con una reverencia para después separarse de la Dinastía "F"

---

-no lo han visto?-pregunto Ray cuando se encontró con Max y Emily

-no nosotros tambien lo estamos buscando-contesto Max

-no has sabido nada de Kenny y los otros ¿Ray?-pregunto ahora Emily

-no todavía no hay noticias-contest

-sigamos buscando, no puede haberse desaparecido así como así-renegó Max

-bien, les parece si nos vemos en la habitación del hotel de ellos-cuestionó Ray

-esta bien-respondió Emily

-nos encontraremos ahí a las 8-concordó Max

-entonces nos veremos-habló Ray corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de Max y Emily

---

-Kenny, ¿todavía no lo encuentran?-cuestiono Michael cuando se lo toparon

-no, pero muchas gracias por ayudarnos-contesto conciente de que los PPB All Stars los ayudaban a buscar a su capitán

-no hay porque, por cierto, Max y Ray acordaron que se encontrarían en el hotel donde ustedes se hospedan a las 8-le mencionó Eddy quien se encontraba con Michael

-esta bien, ahí nos veremos-contesto de inmediato Kenny mientras se alejaba de ellos...

---

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-dijo muy exaltado Daichi

-ja, ¿qué no agradeces un poco de ayuda?-mencionó sarcástico Tala

-que yo recuerde nadie se las pidió-saltó de inmediato el más pequeño

-eso no nos importa, por cierto, los PPB All Stars y los White Tigers X se encontraran en su hotel a las 8 para ver si alguien lo encontró, hasta entonces-hablo Tala alejándose con los demás Blizkits Boys (duda existencial... o.o ¿así se escribe?... --U... ;.;)

-hay! Como los detesto!!-grito pataleando aunque casi de inmediato se echo a correr en dirección contraria

---

-Miguel-lo llamo Hero

-si, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto el joven que caminaba con sus compañeros de equipo

-dime, ¿no has visto a Tyson el día de hoy?-cuestionó de inmediato

-no, para nada-respondió el

-ya veo-contesto

-¿por qué, acaso le sucedió algo?-preguntó con cierto dejo de preocupación

-no estoy muy seguro, desde el día de ayer no aparece, lo estamos buscando, pero parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-les explic

-nosotros les ayudaremos a buscarlo-respondió de inmediato el líder de los Balthez Soldiers

-muchas gracias Miguel, a las 8 nos veremos todos en el hotel donde nuestro equipo esta hospedado, si lo encuentras llévalo allá-le pidió el peliazul con genuino agradecimiento en su voz

-si, de acuerdo-contestó y de inmediato se separaron

---

¿dónde estas?era la constante pregunta de Kai en su mente mientras caminaba por las calles de Sydney

Tyson, ¿a dónde te metiste?... tu no eres así, no desaparecerías solo porque sí... te conozco, incluso mejor que el resto, estoy seguro de que te conozco incluso mejor que tu propio hermanose decía a si mismo Kai intentando encontrar una razón para la repentina desaparición de Tyson

quiero encontrarte, quiero pelear contigo en la final, como cuando nos conocimos, quiero que seamos solo tu y yo, quiero que tu y yo combatamos, quiero perderme en la sensación de ver tus ojos y perderme a tu lado, quiero que toda tu atención se centre en mi y en nadie más, quiero que te pierdas en mi como yo me pierdo en tipensaba el bicolor mirando el mar, tomando de repente dirección al estadio, el ultimo lugar donde lo habían visto...

¿dónde estás?...

---

-¿lo encontraron?-pregunto Kenny al ver llegar a Tala, Bryan y Spencer quienes eran los últimos que llegaban a la sita

-nada, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado-respondió Tala

-no puede ser...-se decía Hilary

-oyeron eso-dijo Kevin de pronto

-si, fue como si un vidrio se rompiera-menciono Rick

-vayamos a ver-apoyo Daichi, por lo que pronto entraron a la habitación de Tyson

-pero, ¿qué es esto?-se exalto Kenny al ver la escena... una flecha clavada en el medio de la cama con una nota, fácilmente se podía apreciar que había sido disparada desde alguna azotea vecina dado el vidrio roto

-qué puntería-dijo sarcástico Tala retirando la flecha de la cama a lo que pronto Bryan se acerco para ver lo que había escrito en la nota

-¿qué dice?-pidió saber Ray

-...

Ya no busquen, mejor lean lo que les dejo

...-contesto después de desenvolver el papel

-¿lo que nos...-Michael fue callado cuando justo otra flecha atravesó el segundo cristal incrustándose en la pared entre Mariah y Hilary las cuales cayeron resbalando por la pared de la impresión

-creo que ya sabemos que nos dejo Tyson-contesto Rick mirando como Max y Ray levantaban a las chicas y Hero retiraba la nota de la flecha

-y bien...?-le apresuro Julia

---

-¿me estabas buscando?-dijo una persona frente a el

¿Tyson?pregunto en su mente por lo que de inmediato miro al frente para encontrarse con unos ojos azules oscuros, como una tormenta-¿dónde estabas?-preguntó de inmediato

-yo...-noto como se mordió el labio y entonces dio media vuelta

¿qué te pasa?se cuestiono Kai al verlo actuar as

-ven-le pidió por lo que Kai le siguió de inmediato

---

-...

Saben, me hubiera gustado despedirme personalmente pero, bueno, no me dio tiempo...

Quisiera haber podido decirles cuanto lamento no haber llevado al equipo hasta el final y haber decepcionado a todos, pero, bueno esto ya se me hizo insoportable y lo peor es que me siento mal, porque por fin descubrí las razones del porque Max y los otros se fueron.

La verdad es que ya lo sabía es solo que no quería darme cuenta que si era mi culpa, para mi no es nuevo que soy un patán, un pedante, un egocéntrico y un estúpido orgulloso que no le gusta ver sus errores pero si marcárselos a los demás.

Yo la verdad, creo que debí haberles dicho como me sentía, pero bueno, tambien creo que no hubiera servido de nada, después de todo, Hero, tu me hubieras puesto a tu manera contra la espada y la pared para sacarme adelante y no es que me ayude eso, en varias ocasiones, me di cuenta de que tus métodos hermano, de pisar a todos de forma linda, para que no se vea tan cruel, no son los míos y lamento no haber sido tu orgullo, venciendo a todos y saliendo adelante pisando a los demás, ciertamente no puedo hacer ello y nunca podré...

Por otro lado, Hilary se que estuvo bien que haya echo esto, primero tu no me habrías dejado ir y segundo no hubiera soportado tus reproches, se cuales son tus sentimientos por mi y antes de que te quedes esperando ciegamente, te diré que los míos no son los mismos y que de nada te servirá esperar, es muy probable que no los vuelva a ver y si llega a suceder sera dentro de algún tiempo, todo depende del destino.

Daichi, lamento no darte la revancha después del torneo, pero, la verdad créeme obtendrás más venciendo a los que son mas grandes que yo, y tal vez así puedas decirles que tanto los admiraba, a Lee, Michael, Robert, Tala, Ozuma, Kein, Zeo y King a los que vencí para llegar a donde estoy y a Max, Ray y Kai en los que me aferré para nunca caer, si los vences a ellos créeme serás incluso superior a mi y te agradeceré que de mi parte les agradezcas todo lo que hicieron por mi, porque lo que soy se los debo a ellos y al jefe, pero tambien a Miguel, Julia y Raúl que tambien me han hecho subir en mi camino y bajar de mis nubes y a quienes tambien te pido les des las gracias por mi y hagas lo posible por derrotarlos para demostrarles en verdad mi admiración.

Jefe, lamento mucho decepcionarte, yo... en verdad lo lamento, lamento todos los dolores de cabeza que te hice pasar a ti y a los chicos, se que estarás muy decepcionado de mi y por eso te pido que me reemplaces, pues dejare el torneo pero no por eso deben de salir de el, sigan adelante, pues yo soy completamente innecesario, eres demasiado bueno Jefe como para mantenerte como la sombra del equipo, creo que aun ahora, a pesar de que Max, Ray y Kai ya no están con nosotros te deben un gracias, sin ti, bueno, al menos yo no habría vencido a todos mis oponentes desde Carlos hasta Tala y de ahí a Ozuma, Kein y los otros y no hubiera estado en tan buena forma durante el torneo, aunque muchas veces lo eche a perder por mi forma de ser.

Bueno, yo... diría que ya es todo lo que tengo que decir, pero bueno, ojos de plata me pidió que fuera sincero en esta carta, que será la ultima, yo... después de hablar con Daichi, creí que ya me había recuperado, que había vuelto a ser el mismo y entonces, frente al mar, me di cuenta de algo, y era de que el ser yo mismo había alejado a todos los que yo apreció, y me di cuenta que de nada me servía regresar entonces, yo, trate de suicidarme, pero apareció ojos de plata, curo mis heridas y me dio otra oportunidad, la señora de los muertos me esta dando otra oportunidad a su lado, hermano, se lo que te estarás suponiendo ahora, pero no, no acatare esa orden, además ella tampoco lo quiere hacer, por lo que esta fuera de discusión, y si lo que querías era buscarnos olvídalo, no me encontraras en este mundo.

Bueno, yo, debo despedirme... de verdad, lamento no decir Hasta luego o Hasta pronto, pero bueno, tarde que temprano lo tenemos que decir así que...

Adiós.

...-concluyo Hero dejando caer la carta de sus manos y de repente apretando sus puños de forma claramente dolorosa sin darse cuenta de los estados de los demás...

Tala sonrió aunque en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza y ganas de llorar se veía claramente, Hilary por el contrario no pudo ocultarlo y comenzó a sollozar, mientras Mariah y Emily intentaban consolarla, Max y Ray se veían devastados y Lee se mostraba triste como un soldado que ve a un aliado caer muerto a su lado, Michael simplemente comenzó a apretar su gorra con la mano y Miguel estaba en estado de Shock como la gran mayoría

---

-ahora estamos solos, así que contéstame-arremetió en cuanto Tyson dejo de caminar

-la verdad, quería disculparme contigo-dijo Tyson cabizbajo sin contestar la pregunta de Kai

¿de que demonios hablas?pensaba Kai de forma angustiosa al notar el tono triste de Tyson...-¿quién te hizo esas heridas en las manos?-pregunto Kai ahora sin poder contener su enojo

-yo-contesto después de unos segundos ocultándolas de inmediato, dando a entender que no estaba en sus planes que el las viera

-¿por qué?-pregunto Kai sorprendidodime que es mentira, para que pueda golpear al que te las hizo, dime que mientes, dime que no querías apartarte de nosotros, dime que nos es verdad que querías irte tu y abandonarnospensaba de forma frenética

-pensé que así, bueno, Hero no podría hacer lo de siempre y tampoco tendría que estarlos molestando con mi presencia-contestó sin levantar la mirada

-¿en que demonios estas pensando?!!-explotó Kai-¡¿sabes que tan preocupados nos tuviste a todos?!!!-continuó de forma implacable Kai

-si, si lo sé, y la verdad lo lamento, una amiga me lo dijo, pero Kai, no hay marcha atrás, yo... bueno quería pedirte un favor-concluyó Tyson en la misma postura rehuyendo la mirada de Kai

¿un favor?, no me vayas a pedir nada descabellado Tysonpensaba imaginándose que Tyson le pidiera matarlo-¿qué favor?-respondió después de unos momentos

-quería que...-Tyson suspiro con tristeza y entonces Kai pudo ver una sonrisa melancólica y un río de lagrimas surcando las mejillas de Tyson en el momento en el que alzo la mirada para ver el cielo...-recuerdas cuando te mencione, que mi mayor sueño era conseguir ser el primer tricampeón mundial de Beyblade-continúo

-si, lo recuerdo, fue cuando acabo tu pelea contra Tala en aquella ocasión-sonrió con un tanto de ironía Kai-fue cuando me dijiste que tu mayor logró había sido llegar tan lejos gracias a nosotros y sobre todo que querías conseguir tu sueño con nosotros-...es cierto, prácticamente había olvidado eso... es irónico, nunca conseguiste tu verdadero sueño, tal vez llegues a ser el tricampeón, pero ya no sera con nosotros... Tyson...

-bueno yo, ya no podré conseguirlo-sentenció mirándolo por sobre el hombro

-¿de que estas hablando?, Tyson, nunca te había visto rendirte sin antes luchar por ello, es más nunca te he visto rendirte no importando cuantas veces te hayas caído-sentenció Kai de forma cruda

-es diferente, Hero solo me ha estado utilizando para obtener el renombre de ser el entrenador del equipo campeón, yo, hasta hace poco descubrí que el había tenido un enfrentamiento con cada uno de ustedes, para ponerlos a prueba, y que después de eso, Max y Ray llegaron a su decisión, además Kai, yo... quería vengarme-Tyson sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kai-es verdad Kai, aunque no lo creas yo... quería vengarme de que se hubieran ido, hubiera querido ser mas fuerte para que no se fueran ustedes tres, hubiera querido ser totalmente diferente para que ustedes no se fueran, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en como vengarme de ustedes y me siento terrible al notar como mi corazón se volvió tan débil para desear algo así de las personas que más apreció en este mundo, y ciertamente no me merezco ni siquiera una palabra de aliento, si hubieras podido leer mi mente en todas esas ocasiones te darías cuenta de que, lo que digo es verdad, si hubieras visto mi actitud hacía Max y Ray te darías cuenta, si hubieras podido ver la actitud que quería tomar frente a ti...-suspiro tomando aire después de todo lo ya dicho

-pero no lo hiciste-contesto Kai

-eso no quiere decir que no hubiera planeado todo y que hubiera estado a punto de llevarlo a cabo, Kai, a mi hermano no le importa a quien se lleve entre las piernas con tal de ser el mejor y salir adelante, en cambio, yo no puedo pisotear a nadie, sin embargo a pesar de eso salgo adelante por mis propios medios, y estuve a punto de olvidar mis propios principios con tal de olvidarme de la tristeza y dolor que sentí al verlos partir, estuve a punto de ser como mi hermano-reprocho Tyson con una sonrisa que rayaba entre la tristeza y la ironía mezcladas-yo me iré Kai... ahora tu, Max y Ray tienen el espacio libre, yo me iré con la Señora de los Muertos para no volver-

-Tyson...-su voz sonaba asustada y su rostro llevaba la misma expresión; dio un paso y fue cuando vio a Tyson voltear completamente para comenzar a avanzar hacía el sin quedar frente a frente

-solo quiero que cumplas mi sueño, por favor, quiero que tu seas el tricampeón mundial de Beyblade, quiero que demuestres que siempre fuiste superior a mi-dijo cuando se detuvo a su lado y siguió su camino cruzando la calle a lo que Kai volteó para ver una limosina que se abría para que bajara una mujer... su belleza era magnifica, su cabello largo al viento, de un color negro media noche, una piel limpia y viva, facciones finas y unos ojos platinados, de una belleza hipnotizante... ella no se movió de su lugar y noto entonces que Tyson avanzaba hacia ella aunque de repente se detuvo-por cierto, todos están en el hotel donde me hospedaba con el equipo-

-Tyson...-lo llamó¿a dónde vas?... ¿te iras con ella?... ¿acaso ella ocupa tu corazón?fueron los desesperados pensamientos de Kai mientras sentía como no podía reaccionar, no podía moverse, no podía pronunciar nada para detenerle, por primera vez... estaba impotente

-vamos Taka-chan-dijo la mujer con voz sedosa abriendo sus brazos para recibir a Tyson

-Tyson...-volvió a decir Kai pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para ser escuchado

-Kai...-lo llamó Tyson aun sin llegar a la mujer...-¿me lo prometes?-pregunto Tyson con un rostro que era la tristeza pura y sin saber bien porque, Kai asintió-Arigatou-fue lo ultimo que escucho para después verlo llegar a la mujer y acunarse en su abraso, para verlo subir a la limosina y partir sin el poder hacer nada más...

---

-¿Kai?-pregunto Kenny al verlo en la habitación

-¿se despidió?-preguntó el aludido con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos sin embargo fue casi imperceptible

-si-fue la contestación de un desolado Max

-¿cómo supiste?-fue la interrogación de Tala que se encontraba a sus espaldas recargado en el marco de la puerta

-lo vi y me dijo que los encontraría aquí, así que lo supuse-fue la contestación de Kai acompañada de una sonrisa melancólica

-¿lo viste?!!!-fue la pregunta de todos

-si, se despidió de mi, después se fue con una mujer-contest

-u... una... un... una ¿qué?-preguntó asustada Hilary

-era una mujer, el la llamo la señora de los muertos-contesto con una sonrisa que rayaba en la ironía-ahora que lo pienso el nombre le va muy bien-resolvi

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Bryan que se encontraba cerca de Ray

-era una mujer de cabello negro y sus ojos eran de color plata, además que viste completamente de negro y poco le falta para decirse que tiene el mismo color de piel que la nieve-respondió ahora si irónico

-podemos ir a la policía, la acusaríamos de secuestro-dijo seria Hilary poniéndose de pie de repente recibiendo una negación de Kai

-Tyson fue con ella, por su propia voluntad, y por lo que pude ver, ella le curo las heridas que se hizo en las manos-

-¿co... como dices?-se derrumbo Hilary con voz temblorosa

-el se fue con ella, y tambien pude notar perfectamente que ella inspecciono sus manos buscando si la herida se había abierto, por cierto, las heridas eran profundas, creo que no fue tan buena idea que lo descuidaran-les reprendió Kai

-Tyson-sollozo Hilary en el regazo de Mariah

-te dijo, porque se fue-indago Hero

-si, pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabes-dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose-Ray, Max...-los llamo a lo que de inmediato los aludidos se pusieron de pie para seguirlo dejando al resto en la misma posición

---

-con que eso te pidió-sonrió de forma triste Max

-si, Ray, Max quiero que me ayuden a cumplirlo-pidió Kai-no les estoy pidiendo que me dejen ganar, si así fuera, no serviría de nada, lo que quiero, es que el próximo año, y el que sigue ustedes me ayuden a ganar el campeonato-concluyó-pero este año, no se dejen vencer, quiero pelear con todas mis fuerzas, quiero demostrarle a todo el mundo que soy igual que el-

-si, comprendo-respondió Ray

-si el formato sigue así, será mejor que decidamos quien te acompañara el próximo año, pero por el momento dejémoslo así, ¿qué dices?-medió sonrió Max

-a mi me parece bien-respondió Ray y el asentimiento de Kai fue todo lo que necesitaron saber...

---

-El día de hoy se a dado un anunció por parte de la BBA, el campeón mundial defensor, Tyson Granger, a dejo a su equipo, los BBA Revolution, y tambien el torneo, hasta el momento nadie sabe de su paradero, sin embargo el equipo continúa en el torneo con 2 victorias y 2 derrotas, muchos opinan que sin su capitán, el equipo no retomara el triunfo y han comenzado a apostar por el equipo de los Blizkits Boys que se ha mantenido con 4 victorias-eran las palabras que se escuchaban en el televisor hasta que fue apagado...

Anya: bueno, sin muchos comentarios, solo que, ojala y les guste


	2. Los Años Pasan

Anya: a petición general n.n

Belle: mejor comienza ahora antes de que termines con mi desesperación...    ¬¬

Anya: jeje n.n' bueno, agradecimientos despues...

Cap 2: Los Años Pasan

Han pasado cuatro años Tyson... y ya cumplí con tu sueño de ser el tricampeón, ese año gane junto a Tala a quien abandone en cuanto acabo el torneo, me quede aquí en Japón, investigando sobre tu hermano, después de lo que me dijiste no podía estar tranquilo y me di cuenta de que tenías razón, es más, el fue entrenado por Boris, no me sorprende que fuera todo lo contrario a ti.

Al año siguiente, Max me ayudo, el formato no cambio, y el abandonó ese año a los PPB All Stars para ayudarme a hacerme del triunfo, el Señor Dickenson me ha apoyado al igual que ellos y Kenny.

Te diré que ese año, todos estuvieron presentes, creo que todos quisieron demostrarte que el sentimiento que expresaste en tu ultima carta era mutuo, Bryan y Tala formaron equipo y gracias a Max acabe con ellos, Robert se presento con Johnny y tambien lo derrote, Ozuma y Miriam aunque Ozuma me quería matar, creo que estaba molesto conmigo por lo sucedido ese día y creo que ambos nos desahogamos y desquitamos en nuestro enfrentamiento, Michael participo con Rick y en cuento a Lee participo con Gary, Zeo y Gordón se presentaron junto con el Rey y la Reina, la Dinastía "F" tampoco falto, ni mucho menos los antiguos Balthez Soldiers, Kein tambien participo con Salima, Daichi y Ray hicieron equipo y aparecieron tres equipos nuevos y en cuanto a tu hermano, al menos estos últimos dos años se ha mantenido a raya.

El año pasado participe y en esa ocasión fue Ray quien me ayudo, los mismos equipos con sus variantes, pero volví a enfrentarme a todos los grandes, de los tres equipos nuevos que se habían presentado el año anterior, en ese solo uno de aquellos equipos que aparecieron volvió y a todos los vencí, pero se ha vuelto tan monótono, solo tu me eras un verdadero reto, porque nunca te rendías, siempre que creía vencerte salías de la boca del lobo para demostrarme que esa batalla todavía no acababa, siempre ambos llegábamos en nuestras batallas hasta sus ultimas consecuencias y éramos felices así, era para mi la única manera de saber que estabas concentrado en mi y en Dranzer y tambien mi manera de perderme en ti y en Dragoon.

Este año, todavía no decido nada, pero te aseguro que seguiré siendo el campeón de Beyblade hasta que decidas regresar.

No sabes cuanto te extraño, y ahora, no se, por un lado se que hice bien al separarme de ti en esa ocasión y por otro siento que hice mal, y a la vez me siento culpable por no detenerte en ese momento, tenía la oportunidad de detenerte, debí hacer algo y sin embargo me quede inmóvil sin poder decirte nada para hacer que te quedaras... que podía hacer yo... en ese momento sentía que no podía hacer nada y ahora se que pude decirte tantas cosas para mantenerte con nosotros...

-Kai-odio cuando alguien me moleta mientras pienso pero... bueno, no importa

-¿qué quieres Max?-le contestó tal vez ya han fijado fecha para el torneo

-el Sr. Dickenson nos espera en su oficina Kai, venía por ti para irnos-se que esta sonriendo, Max y Ray ya se enteraron de lo que me hizo prometerte ese si, je, que tonto fui por dejar que se dieran cuenta, pero después de lo de Ozuma era casi obvio, quería descuartizarlo por querer haber estado en mi lugar... es una felicidad un tanto extraña el echo de haber sido el ultimo en verte...

-vamos-le digo un vez me pongo de pie... Tyson... quiero verte...

---

-chicos, este año, el torneo sera en formato de tres a tres, las reglas serán las mismas, si ganan dos de tres vencerán, sin embargo lo que les diré a continuación no les agradara a ninguno-dijo de forma muy seria el Sr. Dickenson

-¿de que habla Sr. D?-preguntó Max

-un equipo ya fue inscrito, y bueno, ese equipo esta ahora mismo en la arena-habló demostrando que en definitiva el no era capaz de decírselos, por lo que todos salieron para observar la arena del Estadio...

-es...-Max fue el primero en semi salir de su estupor

-no es posible-mencionó Ray

Tysonfue la palabra que apareció en la mente de Kai en cuanto le vio... era el mismo, su cabello largo, su piel morena, nada en el había cambiado, o al menos eso parecía

-Tyson!-le llamó Hilary sin embargo la respuesta la recibió de las acompañantes de Tyson a quienes no habían notado, ambas mujeres como si estuvieran programadas para hacerlo todo a la par voltearon de forma lenta, una de ellas estaba sujeta del brazo de Tyson y la otra se mantenía a una distancia media

es ella, es esa mujerse decía Kai una vez esa mujer volteó por completo y pudo ver los mismo ojos plateados de la mujer con la que Tyson se había ido, era la mujer que ahora se sostenía del brazo de Tyson, la otra mujer era idéntica aunque sus ojos eran mas bien de un oro brillante y era poseedora de una sonrisa que no era alegre ni tampoco irónica, le recordaba a la "Monalisa"

-¿sera el?-se pregunto de repente Kenny al notar que el no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ellos, al mismo tiempo que todo veían como aquella mujer que se encontraba de su brazo le susurraba algo al oido, lo que provocó que el volteara a verlos por sobre el hombro, sus ojos no tenían brillo, y su rostro se veía de un color blanco muerto, no parecía vivo más que por sus movimientos

-ellos son el equipo al que se enfrentaran-confesó por fin el señor Dickenson y todos notaron como las dos mujeres sonreían y Tyson le murmuraba algo a la de ojos plateado

-Señor Dickenson!!-lo llamo la mujer de ojos plata-Taka-chan pregunta, quiere saber donde se encuentra su hermano-hablo en un tono alto para que todos la escucharon y tambien notaron como poco a poco su sonrisa se agrandaba

-el...-el Sr. Dickenson parecía dudoso hasta que detrás de ellos se escucho la voz del susodicho

-aquí estoy!-contest

-emerge de las sombras traidor, ya es hora de que escuches nuestra demanda-proclamo de forma altanera la mujer y de nuevo vieron a Tyson susurrarle al oido

-¿cuál es tu demanda Lesley, Ojos de Plata, Señora de los Muertos?-dijo de forma solemne Hero

-duelos, batalla de ancestros, dos equipos somos y dos traiciones pagas, tu eres al que debemos la lluvia amarga y es por ti por quien derramaremos la sangre, muestra tu orgullo, una ultima vez, antes de que tu cabeza, de un hilo cuelgue, al son de los vientos, exigen tu cabeza los muertos, tu honor lo piden los vivos, acepta el trato o muere sin honor-pronunció de forma calma y tranquila la de ojos dorados, a pesar de que no había subido el tono de su voz fue escuchada por todos, gracias al eco del estadio semi vacío

-¿eso es lo que quieres Tyson?-pronunció serio Hero, por lo que Tyson murmuro de nuevo al oido de la de ojos de plata

-eso es lo que pide, ese es el preció a pagar, decide tu, pero las consecuencias, conoces ya-volvió a hablar, en el mismo tono la mujer de ojos dorados

-entonces, que así sea, nos veremos las caras en el torneo-mencionó para pasar a retirarse y de inmediato Tyson volvió a susurrar al oído de la de ojos plata

-Tyson habla, y quiere saber si alguno de ustedes esta dispuesto a tener un encuentro de exhibición con una de nosotras cinco-sonrío triunfante sin soltarse de Tyson

-¿cinco?-respondió Ray-yo solo te veo a ti y a ella!-señalo a ambas mujeres que se encontraban en la parte central del estadio

-jijijiji-escucharon a un lado suyo y en la esquina de la baranda vieron a una niña, unos nueve años, sus cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sentada como cual gato en una barda-creo que no se dieron cuenta de mi-acertó a decir la niña

-parece ser que no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia-murmuro una mujer, cabellos verdes oscuros y ojos rojo metálico contrarios al hermoso rubí de los ojos de Kai, se encontraba de pie en las escaleras contrarias al palco donde se encontraban, parada justo al lado de otra mujer, esta se encontraba sentada, y era imposible saber como era debido a que estaba cubierta por una capa negra

-Saya, ya escuchaste a tu tío-murmuro la de ojos dorados, por lo que de inmediato la niña se dejo caer a las escaleras del estadio para susto de ellos quienes se encontraban justo a un lado, sin embargo la niña no sufrió daño alguno y como un gato corrió hasta la mujer que le esperaba sin tocarla solo subió al estadio y se puso de pie

-¿Quién de ustedes será mi oponente?-exigió saber la niña con mirada fiera señalandolos a todos los que se encontraban en el palco...

Anya: listo, por ahora JAJAJAJAJAJ

Belle: te estas juntando mucho con tus tías ¬¬

Anya: es lo de menos, bueno a los agradecimientos

Belle: ya era hora ¬¬

Anya: que genio ¬3¬... bueno, oba-chan, gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te gustara, n.n siempre eres la primera en dejarme reviews y no sabes todo lo que te los agradezco sino fuera por tus animos quien sabe donde estaría en este mismo instante y no agradezcas los reviews que te los mereces n-n y pues, ahora viene un Takao que no se imaginan jajajajajaj soy un "poquito" cruel...

Belle: el siguiente

Anya: Schuld, muchisimas gracias por decirme todo eso, yo la verdad no me considero que sea tan genial lo que escribo pero se hace lo que se puede, y la verdad es que soy hiperdescriptiva pero bueno a veces eso es bueno... o.o creo... aunque eso si, no te molestes por lo que le pueda suceder a Hiromi más adelante, porque creeme que no es santa de mi devoción u-u

Belle: ahora el de Oro

Anya: ya voy su alteza ¬¬... n.n' bueno, ORO, bisaoba-chan, muchisimas gracias, es una halago viniedo de ti y pues, presentandose a filas mi coronel en pose militar

Belle: Aguila Fanel

Anya: Aguila Fanel, que te dire, bueno, considerando que soy bisnieta de Oro y nieta de Kokoro, adivina... Pues Claro que va a haber YAOI! y KAITAKA como el poderosisimo Ra! manda y ordena n-n y gracias, espero no defraudar a nadie con los animos que me han dado... u.u

Belle: dejando los sentimentalismo te faltan dos así que apurate ¬¬

Anya: insisto que geniesieto el tuyo Belle ¬¬... bueno, como ves ya esta la segunda parte, y hojala te guste por que hizo hasta lo imposible por acabarlo hoy mismo que lei los reviews y ojala nos veamos en el tercer cap n.n

Belle: y por ultimo, Zei

Anya: Zei, muchisimas gracias y creeme, despues de todo lo que has escrito esto es lo de menos ¬¬ y por cierto, ya decidete por uno solo que despues ni quien te identifique, caso de Ahza u-u que cree que eres dos diferentes . no es por nada pero si fueras dos no sabría a cual apoyar

Belle: bueno, ya vamonos o no entraras a matemáticas

Anya: correción se llaman matebruticas y por cierto O-O es cierto...NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!! anya sale disparada con rumbo a la prepa

Belle: ¬¬ baka


	3. Los Equipos

Anya: tercer capitulo listo n-n

Belle: y preguntare yo... ¿por que tan rapido? ¬¬

Anya: digamos que mi cabeza a estado maquinando muchas cosas

Belle: cuando comienzas ya no hay ni quien te pare ¬¬

Anya: n.n hay no, en serio?

Belle: graciosa... ¬¬

Capitulo 3: Los Equipos

-¿Quién de ustedes será mi oponente?-exigió saber la niña con mirada fiera

Todos se encontraban en estado de Shock pero hubo alguien que hervía por dentro...

-Yo...-Kai había iniciado con ira su respuesta, pero la mano de Ray y la mirada de Max lo detuvieron...

-Seré yo quien te enfrente-respondió Max

-¿por qué?-les preguntó Kai en un tono donde solo ellos lo escuchaban

-porque así, sabrás a lo que te enfrentas y no perderás en el futuro, siempre has sido la carta maestra y es mejor así, déjanos a nosotros-respondió Ray

-esta bien-contesto Kai después de algunos segundos

-ve Max-le pidió Ray, no sabiendo que esperar de la niña frente a ellos

-procurare no defraudarlos-sentenció Max con seriedad

-¿entonces serás tu?-preguntó la niña señalando a Max

-así es- respondió Max para dar media vuelta y prontamente aparecer en una de las puertas de acceso de la arena de batallas

-muy bien-sonrío de forma traviesa la niña

-algo en ella me da un mal presentimiento-dijo de repente Ray

-¿de que hablas Ray?-quiso saber Hilary

-esa niña, en el fondo de sus ojos, tiene deseo y uno muy fuerte pero, no es cualquier deseo-murmuro en contestación

-bien-volvió a sonreír la niña-tres-comenzó mientras mostraba su lanzador

-dos-la siguió Max tambien con el suyo

-uno-dijeron al unísono-LE IT RIP!-gritaron lanzando sus Beyblades al campo

Ambos comenzaron a girar en torno el uno del otro

-sabes, deberías de demostrarme cuanto tiempo aguantaras mis ataques-murmuro con sonrisa maquiavélica y de inmediato su Blade ataco al de Max sin compasión

-Dracile!-gritó Max y logro contener el ataque de ella con su defensa

-dime Max-le llamó-por que no peleas, que no quieres verme perder??-comenzó sonriente

-por supuesto que si-sentenció y volvió su atención a los Beyblades-Dracile ataca!-

Tysonpensaba Kai mientras lo veía de reojo fue cuando los vio a los tres murmurar¿por qué solo hablas con ella?

-uh?-se extraño de repente la niña

-Dracile!-volvió a llamarlo Max y de inmediato ataco solo haciendo que el Blade de ella retrocediera un poco

-eres un chico extraño-aseveró la niña aun un tanto confundida

-¿a que te refieres?-se extraño Max

-tu, tu no sientes odio-continúo ella en el mismo estado-tu no sientes odio alguno, solo, una enorme tristeza... tu lloras por dentro de una forma tan devastadora como el cielo de monzón-sentenció sorprendida

-eso ya lo se-respondió Max-yo no siento odio, yo solo siento tristeza, ya que con el tiempo aprendí que sentir odio no era la solución y que eso solo le haría daño a mis seres amados-terminó con una sonrisa melancólica mientras ambos Blades seguían chocando

-eres el primero que conozco que se enfrenta a mi sin el sentimiento del odio pero...-volvió a atacar rompiendo por segundos la defensa de Dracile-eso no significa que perderé...-sonrío nuevamente de forma atemorizante

-Dracile! Control de Gravedad!-exclamo Max al ver que el ataque no lo podría contener de forma normal

-vaya eres hábil, ahora entiendo por que mi tío alaba tu juego defensivo, sin embargo...-dijo de forma maliciosa para cambiar a un rostro inyectado de ira-YO LE DEMOSTRARE QUE USTEDES NO VALEN NADA!-grito y sin piedad alguna ataco dejando destrozado el piso del estadio

-no puede ser-decía Max conteniendo a duras penas los consecutivos ataques

-nunca había visto a alguien atacar de esa manera-sentenció de inmediato Daichi

-tienes razón, pero sus ataques en lugar de disminuir su fuerza aumenta-sentenció Ray

-Dracile!-le llamo Max en cuanto ambos Blade chocaron dejando iluminar el estadio con una luz relampagueante

---

-no puedo creer que haya perdido-decía Max frente a todos en la oficina del señor Dickenson

-tranquilízate Max, no peleaste a tu máximo fue todo-fueron las palabras de Kai

-lo se...

FLASH BACK

-si hubieras peleado con todo tu potencial Max, la balanza se habría inclinado a tu favor-se escucho la voz que reconocieron de inmediato

-Tyson-murmuro Max sintiéndose avergonzado ante el

-Tyson!-lo llamaron los que se encontraban en la parte superior

-llegara el día en que la venzas Max, solo debes de encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de ser tomado del brazo por la de ojos plata y el tomar la mano de la pequeña

-nos veremos en la presentación de los equipos-mencionó la ojidorada y los seis se fueron

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-el tiene razón, si hubiera peleado como soy no hubiera perdido-menciono aun intranquilo

---

-El día de hoy se darán a conocer los equipos inscritos en el torneo y tambien sus miembros-decía un reportero

-todos están a la expectativa, ya que si Kai Hiwatari vuelve a ganar este torneo se convertirá en el primero en conseguir el titulo durante cuatro años consecutivos, siendo el más acercado a el, su antecesor Tyson Granger quien gano el torneo por dos años consecutivos hasta su repentina desaparición-explicaba con entusiasmo mientras poco a poco aparece el señor Dickenson junto con el consejo mundial de Beyblade y tambien comienzan a llegar los equipos formando un semi circulo frente a la mesa

-Este año, el formato del torneo tendrá un pequeño cambio, ya que sera en equipos de tres contra tres, y la victoria se decidirá en encuentro de dos de tres-comenzaba el Sr. Dickenson

-ahora tengo el honor de presentarles a los equipos que verán batallando durante este campeonato-anunció el Sr. D de forma solemne

-Equipo BBA Revolution-comenzó y se ilumino un sitio a donde todos dirigieron las cámaras-integrantes, Kai, Max y Ray-anunciaron mientras todos sacaban fotos

-Equipo White Tigers X-siguió y todos lanzaron ahora sus miradas al siguiente equipo-integrantes, Lee, Mariah y Gary-

-Equipo PPB All Stars, integrantes Michael, Rick y Emily-fue el siguiente anunciado

-Equipo Majestics, Robert, Johnny y Oliver-

-Equipo Blizkits Boys, miembros Tala, Bryan y Spencer-

-Equipo SaintShilds, Ozuma, Miriam y Dunga-

-Equipo PhsyKids, Kein, Salima y Jimmy-

-Equipo ExiledForce, Zeo, King y Gordon-(disculpen ustedes P pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

-Equipo DestinyBoard, Miguel, Julia y Raúl-(o.o debo de dejar de jugar cartas de Yugi-oh)

-Equipo Bega, Brooklin, Garland y Mystel-(jeje, tenía que poner algo de lo que abolí)

-Equipo, Metal Raiders, Saya, Karina y la Guerrera Comandante-y fue cuando notaron a la pequeña niña junto a un perro Doberman sentado a sus pies, a la mujer de cabellos verdes con una Boa enredada en el cuello y tambien a la mujer encapuchada a quien aun no podían definir ya que ahora llevaba una mascara y solo se podían ver sus cabellos de un azul intermedio entre el color de Hero y el de Tyson llevando un águila en el hombro... (ya es en serio o.o necesito dejar de jugar cartas y comprar sobres de Yugi! Y por cierto, la mascara es al mejor estilo de la de los santos femeninos de Saint Seiya)

-Equipo Invasion of Chaos, Anank, Lesley y Tyson-fue el que provoco un exaltación y murmullos entre los presentes y miradas exaltadas de todos los competidores al ver a las dos mujeres de cabellos negros, la de ojos dorados con una cobra entre sus hombros y un lobo a los pies y la otra aferrada del brazo de Tyson y en su mano libre un murciélago, mientras Tyson se mantenía en una postura seria (-.-U definitivo no tengo remedio)

-Equipo Laberint of Nightmare, miembros Hero, Daichi y Crusher-(no me maten, pero esto se explicara más adelante)

-Equipo Legacy of Darkness, miembros, Zubera, Ronin y Soratami-(si no es Yugi es Magic --U) fue el ultimo equipo y tres hombres uno de ellos extremadamente delgado y sus manos parecían de bruja sus ojos completamente negros y sus cabellos largos del mismo color aunque solo tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza, el otro parecía un samurai antiguo, sus ojos cafés y sus cabellos negros y el ultimo parecía andrógino, sus cabellos largos grises y sus facciones muy finas y un cuerpo casi femenino, estos se ganaron la mirada desafiante de las cinco acompañantes de Tyson y una de reojo por parte de este ultimo, sin embargo las reacciones de los otros eran una mezcla de miedo, desconfianza y extrañeza...

-Estos catorce equipos son los que se disputaran el título de este año-fue el anuncio final y todos sacaban fotos de los equipos, pero uno en especial

-Tyson, han pasado cuatro años desde su ultima competencia, ¿usted se siente en forma para este torneo?-pregunto un reportero un tanto descarado que se gano una mirada de reproche al menos por parte de los BBA Revolution

-no e desperdiciado el tiempo-contestó para sorpresa de aquellos quienes ya lo habían visto, quienes pensaban en que sería alguna de ellas quienes contestaran-sin embargo, a mi regreso no e comprobado que tanto han avanzado todos los competidores que ya conozco, además que hay algunos rostros nuevos a quienes tendré que enfrentar-

-Señorita Lesley, hace tres años que su presencia publica se ha vuelto nula, y se que a muchos de los que no conocen su fama en África y por supuesto la de su hermana que lleva 5 años fuera del ambiente publico, les impresionaran sus habilidades, sin embargo mi pregunta es ¿por qué hasta ahora entraran ustedes a un torneo?-dijo algo dubitativo el siguiente reportero

-es cierto, a nosotras no nos animaba la idea de competir en los torneos pues no encontrábamos rivales de calidad, además que por lo que a mi me respecta no tenía admitido entrar al torneo sin conocer la respuesta de Tyson, que hasta ahora nos lo autoriza entrando no solo nosotras, sino tambien, Saya la hija adoptiva de mi hermana y tambien Karina una vieja amistad bastante conocida por ustedes y claro la Guerrera Comandante a quien conocemos desde la niñez con Tyson y su hermano-contesto sonriente

-Señorita Anank, usted tiene una fama que le precede en el Beyblade, una fama que ha hecho de este juego en ese continente un deporte temido y respetado y consecuentemente a aumentado su fama, sin embargo no tienen sus equipos relevancia al no tenerla para usted, así que le pido nos diga ¿cuál es la razón que las ha hecho declinar en su postura?-repitió con diferentes palabras otro (sean honestos ¬¬ los reporteros todos te preguntan lo mismo pero pintado de dientes para afuera)

-como ya dijo mi hermana, necesitábamos la aprobación de uno de los miembros de la familia Granger, así como una excelente razón para entrar, ambos puntos fueron resueltos el año anterior y eso es lo que nos permite competir ahora, sin embargo, les suplico a todos, mantengan el secreto sobre nuestra fama en nuestro continente o sino me veré obligada a hacer algo que no sera de mi agrado-mencionó y como si su serpiente reaccionara a su voz se alzó en el aire mostrando su capucha y los dientes haciendo retroceder a los reporteros que los dejaron por fin en paz...

Anya: listo y pues, que les dire

Belle: yo te lo dire ¬¬ necesitas dejar de jugar Yugi-oh! y dejar de ver a los demás jugar Magic

Anya: jeje ·-·U

Belle: es que esto fue exagerado ¬¬ Exiled Force,que ese no es el nombre de una carta de Yugi ¬¬ al igual que la Guerrera Comandante cuyo impreso dice Command Knigth o algo as

Anya: eh, pues este...

Belle: usaste cuatro expansiones de Yugi como nombres de los equipos y para rematarle, los nombres de los personajes de tu ultimo equipo son ni más ni menos que fragmentos de los nombres de las cartas de Magic que te regalaron ¬¬ que no es esa suficiente exageración

Anya: no, bueno si... es que, -.- me gustan mucho los juegos de cartas

Belle: ya lo note ¬¬

Anya: -.-U

Belle: los reviews antes de que me enoje en serio ¬¬

Anya: (murmurando) cuando no estas enojada

Belle: dijiste algo? ¬¬

Anya: no nada o.o este...

Belle: Oro

Anya: oh si, mi bisaoba-chan, que bueno que te guste n-n eso me pone muy contenta y pues si quieres salir, solo pasame los datos basicos y listo y si estoy de acuerdo hay momentos en los que a Takao le queda la crueldad como anillo al dedo

Belle: Kokoro

Anya: bueno, pues lo otro ya esta oba-chan así que no te puedes quejar n-n y pues la verdad es que en ocaciones me dan ganas de extrangular a Hitoshi con todo lo que hace, aunque me digan que sus razones tendran yo le puedo pasar lo que quieras a Kai y más bien, Anank lo hace pero a Hitoshi si que no aunque intentare no hacerla tan gruesa mi venzansa 9.9

Belle: el ultimo es de Zei

Anya: Belle, yo creí que tu y yo habíamos sido de las pocas creadoras de los nombres de 50 X 50 pero es bueno saber que no n-n ¬¬ pero si ya al menos ponla facil para unas servidoras tuyas, ya de perdida pon los dos en el mismo nick para evitar malos entendidos y con respecto a ellas, bueno, su historia se explicara en la trama pero te dire, que en cuanto a Anank ella es mi alterego --U y si yo soy exagerada en mi amor por Kai mejor no la escuches a ella y pues bueno, MATAITANE y nos vemos en la proxima


	4. ¿? vs ¿?

Anya: me tarde mucho, pero porfin aquì esta

Belle: si pudiera destrozarìa la escuela y te atarìa a la computadora

Anya: P y porque no haces lo que Brooklin?

Belle: o.o... ¬¬U a que te refieres?

Anya: has otra dimensiòn )

Belle: mejor vamonos al fic... ¬¬

Capitulo 4: ¿? vs. ¿?

-el torneo se llevara a cabo de la siguiente manera, habrá primero 7 batallas eliminatorias y a partir de ahí, los siete equipos que queden tendrán que pelear entre ellos, de forma en que cada equipo tendrá que enfrentar al menos una vez a los otros seis restantes, al final de esta ronda, solo los cuatro equipos con mayor puntuación pasaran a las semifinales, donde se llevara al azar la elección de las contiendas, los que resulten ganadores tendrán una batalla donde se decidirá quien será el nuevo campeón mundial de Beyblade-anunciaba el Sr. Dickenson en una conferencia de prensa...

-la tabla de enfrentamientos en la primera fase del torneo sera la siguiente...-se escuchaba a la anunciadora por el televisor

-el primer enfrentamiento será entre el Equipo Legacy of Darkness vs. White Tigre X-anunciaban mientras aparecía la tabla y una fotografía de cada uno de los integrantes se colocaba en pantalla

-segundo enfrentamiento será entre el Equipo PhsyKids vs. Los Blizkits Boys-fue el siguiente anunciado

-En la tercer beybatalla tenemos a los Invasion of Chaos vs. Los Majestics-

-En la cuarta pelea tenemos a los PPB All Stars contra los BBA Revolution-

-La quinta sera entre los ExiledForce contra las Metal Raiders-

-En la sexta tenemos a SaintShilds contra Laberint of Nightmare-

-y en la ultima beybatalla se enfrentaran los equipos DestinyBoard vs. Bega-

---

-parece ser, que el primer destino será en Grecia chicos-decía Kenny al entrar en una sala donde estaban reunidos todos los equipos amigos de los antiguos Blade Breakers

-cual será el tour de este año Kenny?-le pregunto Emily

-parece ser, que todo se mantendrá en completo y absoluto secreto, porque por el momento solo se ha dicho que la primer ronda será llevada en Grecia

-olvídense de eso, aquí hay algo que me huele muy mal-reprocho Rick

-si, ¿qué hace Tyson con esas mujeres?-reprocho tambien Michael

-esa es la mujer que le curo las heridas-mencionó Kai mirando por la ventana

-¿a que te refieres?-cuestionó Tala

-la mujer de ojos plateados es la mujer que vi, es la misma con la que se fue Tyson aquel día-explicó

-entiendo, pero, parecía que ellas seguían las ordenes de Tyson-mencionó de repente Hilary

-si, eso es lo que me confunde, en cuanto Tyson se levanto la niña se retiro, y todas las demás le siguieron sin chistar-fueron las palabras de Daichi

-oye Daichi, ¿por qué te uniste a Hero?-cuestionó Max

-si no entro con el, no tendré oportunidad de enfrentarme a Tyson-respondió simple

-creo que todos tenemos esa meta, pelear con Tyson y obtener las respuestas necesarias-dijo solemne Robert

-me pregunto, ¿qué a sido de el en estos cuatro años?-dijo al aire Ozuma logrando un expresión seria de todos los ahí presentes

-supongo, que lo descubriremos-hablo Ray mirando a Kai

---

-tarde que temprano tendrás que hablar con ellos-habló la mujer a su lado

-si, pero no ahora-fueron sus palabras al retirarse de ahí

-pronto, muy pronto... después de todo, he esperado milenios por este momento, no me hará daño esperar unos días más, pero... ¿qué tal tu?-susurro la mujer de ojos dorados mirando a Tyson desaparecer por un pasillo

---

-me gustaría saber, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo a Tyson irse y ahora regresar?-cuestionaba al aire Dickenson frente a un ventanal

-señor Dickenson, el avión que llevara a los equipos a Grecia ya esta listo, sin embargo, dos equipos han denegado su viaje en el-mencionó un hombre que se encontraba ahí

-creo saber cuales son, sin embargo, no habrá ningún problema, ellos llegaran a Grecia sin problemas sino es que ya van en camino-hablo el Sr. D

-si, entiendo, entonces, con su permiso-dijo el hombre saliendo

-dinos Tyson, ¿por qué?-

---

-¿qué lees Oliver?-pregunto de repente Ray

-ah-fue la expresión de Oliver al verse interrumpido-es un libro que encontré en la biblioteca de mi casa-mencionó sonriendo después de unos segundos

-y de que trata?-insistió Ray

-oh, pues, se trata de una leyenda muy antigua, pero... no lo parece...-dijo de repente

-a que te refieres Oliver-ahora el curioso era Kenny

-este libro, según un análisis fue escrito hace más de 7 mil años, sin embargo, las cosas que menciona, me recuerdan más a las cosas actuales o de ciencia ficción, ya que habla de criaturas robóticas o de praderas de metal, yo la verdad no creo que en ese análisis-mencionó

-extraño-concordó Kenny

-es más...-dijo Oliver buscando una hoja y la mostró, en ella se veía una especie de robot pequeño de cabeza redonda y extremidades muy delgadas en un lugar en el que solo se veían púas de metal hasta donde la vista alcanzaba

-¿y que más?-se interesó ahora Daichi

-que les parece si les leo un fragmento-sonrió Oliver, como si fuera una madre intentando saciar la curiosidad de su pequeño

-si-habló Ray en pleno tono de felicidad por la sugerencia

-eso estará bien para quitar la presión-dijo Michael con un asentimiento de Lee

-o por lo menos tendrá nuestras mentes ocupadas-hablo ahora Miriam

-bien dice aquí-comenzó Oliver abriendo el libro en la primera página-La humanidad es joven, y pocos son los que conocen a los grandes Mazokus del Multiverso, es aquí, en este mundo, en este planeta, donde las grandes batallas de las tierras se llevan acabo... Ángeles, Demonios, Criaturas, Espíritus y Dioses se confrontan... algunos vienen de Kamigawa y otros más de Mirrodin, y algunos otros, vienen de lugares que no se imaginan siquiera... El niño que pregunta que es un Mazoku, debe de saber que tal vez algún día lo sea... pues Mazoku es aquel que puede controlar a otro, humano o no humano, deidad o escoria, ángel o demonio, un ángel puede dominar a un ángel y por tanto Mazoku ser... pero crueles batallas han llegado con el Multiverso, la guerra de los Dioses de Kamigawa y los ángeles del Dios que adoptaron los de las tierras del desierto de Oriente... pero... ellos tambien se enfrentaron a su amoroso creador... pero, si tan amoroso es ¿por qué enfrentarse a el?... ¿por qué el ángel de los cielos se enfrenta a su padre y a su creador?... ¿por qué el ángel de los fuegos reta a todos?... ¿qué conjuro lanzaron sobre las hermanas del Infierno para domarlas?... ¿cómo controlaron a los Espíritus Indómitos?... muchos lo preguntan con ansias de la verdad y otros temerosos de las respuestas huir prefieren...

¿Quien eres dulce ángel tormentoso?, tan dulce y tan implacable, tan hermoso y tan mortal a ti a quien los dragones legendarios obedecen, a ti a quien la hermana muerta nunca hiere, a ti que eres el único que recibe una sonrisa de tu hermano, tu que eres el único que no morirá en su cruel batalla...

¿Qué demonio te corrompió ángel supremo de lava? A ti que nada ni nadie te hace temer, a ti a quien solo la hermana destruida te acompaña, tu que no dejas de mirar la tormenta sin sonreírle, tu a quien nadie puede contemplar sin morir, tu que no matarías a tu hermano ni aunque fuese ese su destino...-termino la página asiendo una pausa mientras todos le veían sorprendidos y un tanto enajenados

-hablando de lecturas extrañas-mencionó después de un segundo Johnny

-si con eso intentabas sacarnos de nuestros pensamientos y estreces lo lograste Oliver, pero ahora nos costara trabajo concentrarnos en nuestras batallas-reprocho sarcástico Tala

-lo lamento, es solo que por lo menos a mi me deja bastante tranquilo el leerlo-mencionó sonriente Oliver

-el amante de la belleza, convertido en el amante de la rareza-mencionó un tanto irónico Bryan

-basta!-dijo Ray un tanto molesto y a la vez... ¿por qué siento este extraño escalofrío?

Anya: bien a los reviews y por cierto

Belle: los reviews ¬¬

Anya: ya voy ya voy... dicta

Belle: Oro

Anya: bisabuela mìa un honor que sigas leyendo las ocurrencias de tu nieta, y te dire que su crueldad se vera un poquitito màs adelante... ) soy cruel! VIVA LA CRUELDAD!!!

Belle: yo diria que estas loca ¬¬

Anya: ejem... y pues creeme que en la ronda de clasificaciòn va a ser una verdadera locura

Belle: sigue Kokoro

Anya: oba-chan!, mira, te dire que no, no e cambiado, si te fijas solo es màs suave que Age y un poquito màs fuerte que los otros, pero no, y por otro lado, lo que paso en Age fue que a la hora de hacer los cambios en el horario al horario mundial, se me forzo, pero procurare que el siguiente quede màs fluido y con referencia a Anank --U mejor me reservo la opinion

Belle: Aguila Fanel

Anya: o.oU pues, es que, bueno vamos por orden... lo primero no te lo puedo contestar porque eso se resolvera a lo largo del fic, lo segundo pues igual y lo tercero ya veras ) soy cruel, pero no te preocupes, va a haber Yaoi asì tenga que mover cielo mar y tierra

Belle: Crystal

Anya: Crys, pues muchisimas gracias, lo agradesco infinitamente y por cierto, pues ya ves, hay que hacer sufrir a la gente para darle felicidad y en cuanto a Ozuma >) ya veràs

Belle: son todos

Anya: bueno ojala que les siga gustando y nos vemos!!!!!


	5. Comienza El Torneo La Primera Batalla

Anya: pues aquì esta el quinto capitulo

Belle: directo al grano

Anya: bueno bueno, ya al fic

Capitulo 5: Comienza el Torneo; La primera Batalla

-es hora-se decía Lee mientras se ponía de pie listo para ir a donde lo esperaban sus compañeros para ir a su primera batalla

no tiene mucho que llegamos y estoy ansioso por ganar, de ese modo me enfrentare a Tyson en la siguiente ronda y entonces me dirá ¿por qué se fue?, ¿por qué abandono el sueño de todos? y ¿quiénes son y porque esta con ellas?pensaba mientras salía al encuentro de sus amigos

-muy bien, ya estamos todos!-sonrió Mariah

-vamonos-dijo Lee en tono serio

---

-sean bienvenidos al encuentro del día-decía Jazzman en el medio del estadio

-hoy estamos en el sorprendente estadio Griego, en la joya más grande de este hermoso país, Atenas cuya historia se ve reflejada en este lugar-decía y mientras se observaba una toma aérea donde se ve una estadio parecido al Estadio Olímpico, con la diferencia de que al frente una serie de Columnas que no eran otra cosa más que Estatuas de los Dioses Olímpicos, en el medio una de Zeus y otra de Hera y a los lados se encontraban Hades y Poseidón seguidos de Hefesto y Dionisio, Athena y Afrodita eran las siguientes, tambien se veían a Hades, Apolo, Hermes, Ares, Hestia y Artemisa.

-y antes de comenzar unas palabras por parte del Sr. Dickenson para la inauguración oficial de este evento-decía Jazzman y en el palco el Sr. D se puso de pie para hablar

-Este día, es importante, no solo para los equipos que se enfrentaran en este torneo sino para el Beyblade Mundial y por tanto les deseo lo mejor a cada equipo y por supuesto, que gane el mejor Beyluchador; por tanto proclamo inaugurado el Torneo Mundial de Beyblade de este Año siendo las nueve treinta de la noche en la fase Griega-proclamo con jubilo por lo que el estadio se lleno de vitoreos

-y ahora, los competidores de la noche-mientras las luces se apagaban solo colocándose sobre de los lugares de los equipos

-de un lado tenemos a los White Tigers X, quines han logrado grandes cosas en estos últimos cuatro años, ellos han sido protagonistas de algunas de las batallas más impresionantes y no son para subestimar, guiados por el corazón de guerrero fiero de su capitán Lee-decía Jazzman mientras se veía a Mariah parada con una mano en la cintura de un lado y a Gary simplemente de pie al otro lado de Lee quien se encontraba sentado y serio

-y de este lado tenemos a un nuevo equipo, Legacy of Darkness, estos chicos se ven con la fiereza de los guerreros antiguos y no parece ser que les vayan a dejar a los White Tigers X una batalla fácil-mientras se veía a los tres extraños

---

-será mejor que seamos precavidos desde el principio-mencionó Lee de repente

-¿por qué lo dices Lee?-pregunto Mariah

-algo en ellos no me gusta-contestó

-si, a Gary tampoco le gustan-mencionó el más grande

-de acuerdo, entonces seremos precavidos-sonrió Mariah avanzando hacia el plato mientras observaba al guerrero samurai avanzar tambien

---

-y en la primera batalla, tendremos a Mariah contra Ronin-se proclamo por lo que de inmediato se encontraban ambos en el centro

-perderás de forma deshonrosa-dijo con veneno Ronin sin perder su actitud seria

-ya veremos-contesto a la amenaza Mariah colocando su lanzador y su Blade al mismo tiempo que su contrincante

-TRES-

-DOS-

-UNO-

-LE IT RIP!!!-gritaron los dos y de inmediato lanzaron los Blades, girando uno entorno al otro

-¿qué te sucede?-comenzaba a provocarla Ronin-¿acaso la gatita perdió las garras?-

-no, pero si gustas, mejor te enseño los colmillos-se enfureció ella-Galux!!!-la llamó y de inmediato su bestia bit dio acto de presencia

-perfecto-anuncio el y entonces su Blade comenzó a atacar con fiereza sin dar oportunidad a Mariah de atacar

---

-Mariah!!!-la llamaban todos al ver que había quedado atrapada en un vertiginoso remolino que no parecía querer acabar

-oh no!-dijo de repente el Jefe con Dizzy en mano-a este paso Mariah va a perder-anunció

-¿cómo dices Kenny?-se espanto Max que se encontraba a su lado

-Ronin, ataca a Mariah como si de la presa de un animal salvaje se tratara-mencionó dejando a todos sorprendidos al ver como se turnaba el Blade de Ronin para atacar desde diferentes puntos en momentos muy específicos-lo que está haciendo es atacar en el momento y con el poder exactos para ir debilitando a Galux y que de esa forma le sea más fácil lanzarla del plato-asevero mientras todos se encontraban mirando como Mariah comenzaba a cansarse

-esos vientos-dijo de repente Kai-son como los que provoco Bryan en esa ocasión-mencionó y a la mente de todos llegó el recuerdo del primer torneo mundial de los Blade Brakers, Ray vs. Bryan

---

-¿te rindes?-preguntó entonces Ronin con una sonrisa victoriosa

-no, nunca, menos ante alguien tan arrogante como tu-contesto Mariah con decisión y dificultad

-craso error-mencionó el otro antes de que Mariah tambien se viera envuelta en el remolino

-Galux!-intento llamarla Mariah pero Galux no podía ni moverse

-adiós, niñita-escucho a Ronin hablar para que el Blade de ella saliera disparado pasando justo al lado de ella cortándole la mejilla y ella saliera disparada de igual modo, quedando inconsciente en el piso

-la, la victoria es, es para Ronin-dijo Jazzman mientras Lee y Gary iban a auxiliar a Mariah ante un aterrado público

---

-Mariah!-la llamó Lee pero ella no reaccionaba y entonces comenzó a notar los diversos cortes y marcas extrañas

-esto, parece la mordida de un perro-mencionó al ver las marcas con mayor detenimiento, justo en ese momento Gary cargo a Mariah dejando a Lee ensimismado, Gary coloco a Mariah en una camilla que llego de inmediato a auxiliarla, donde la llevarían a un hospital, de inmediato al voltear Lee, vieron a Kevin y Ray bajar para acompañar a Mariah

-¿cómo te has atrevido?-se enfureció Lee apretando los puños, mientras observaba como se llevaban a Mariah en la camillaya experimente esto con Ray, pero no quería nunca experimentarlo con ella-CONTESTA!!!-gritó raudo-¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERLE ESTO?!!!!!-continúo furioso

-simple, en la guerra, no se gana hasta que uno cae, inconsciente o muerto-respondió con cinismo

-desgraciado-contestó el

-yo me encargare-dijo Gary y comenzó a emprender el camino al plato

---

-la siguiente batalla será entre Gary y Zubera-anunció Jazzman

-ojala a ti no te vaya peor que a tu amiguita-siseo aquel con aspecto de bruja

-mmmm-dijo Gary con una sobredosis de concentración, pero en su rostro se sobre notaba la furia contenida

-TRES-

-DOS-

-UNO-

-LE IT RIP!!!-y volvieron a girar los Beyblades en el plato

-pagaras-murmuro de repente Gary lanzando su ataque

-ya lo veremos-dijo siseando de nuevo

-Galzly!!!-le llamó y se sintió la fuerza del terremoto a los pies de su enorme bestia bit

-eso es lo único que tienes-siseo de forma provocativa y altanera

-destrózalo Galzly!!!!-exigió Gary pero su Beyblade no tuvo valor de atacar al otro

-lo siento, pero, tu gato sobrealimentado nunca atacara de forma directa a mi Blade-dijo Zubera con expresión victoriosa

-pero que pasa Gary?!!-le gritaba Lee desde atrás tan extrañado y asustado como el resto de los espectadores

---

-algo no esta bien chicos-dio Kenny analizando todo en Dizzy

-es cierto, es imposible que su Blade no haya atacado en el momento en que Gary se disponía a hacerlo-se angustió Emily

-esto tiene que ser la peor broma del mundo-arremetió Max

-no existe explicación para esto, es simplemente como si la Bestia Bit de Gary hubiera visto al ser más intimidante sobre la faz de la tierra-aseveró Kenny mientras seguían observando como Gary no podía atacar Literalmente

---

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Zubera y su Blade que se había mantenido a la defensiva paso al ataque de forma impresionante, ninguno de sus ataque podía ser esquivado y ningún ataque llegaba a el

-No Galzly-murmuro Gary al ver como Zubera lo barría y lanzaba fuera del plato

---

-lo siento Lee-dijo Gary con la cabeza gacha y voz avergonzada

-no te preocupes-dijo Lee feliz de que a Gary no le hubiera pasado nada

-lo eche a perder-insistió Gary solo para ver a Lee colocar su Blade en su mano

-descuida, todavía puedo hacer que esto quede un tanto más parejo-lo tranquilizó Lee mientras cerraba el puño de Gary sobre de su Blade para después ir a su encuentro

---

-ahora vamos al tercer Round, aunque ya han pasado automáticamente los Legacy of Darkness a la siguiente ronda, ¿podrá Lee limpiar el orgullo mancillado de los White Tigers X haciéndose de una victoria? O Soratami hará que esta sea una victoria definitiva-decía Jazzman al ver a los dos acercarse

-lamento tener que decir, que no me es posible dejarle ganar esta batalla joven Lee-dijo de forma muy respetuosa

-déjate de hipocresías!!-se enfureció Lee

-créame que lamento lo que le hicieron a su compañera, pero no había opción-murmuro

-TRES-

-DOS-

-UNO-

-LE IT RIP!!!-gritaron y los Blades cayeron al plato y mientras el de Soratami se mantenía en el centro sin moverse el de Lee giraba rápidamente entorno a el

-tal vez no logre pelear contra Tyson, pero al menos, te derrotare a ti!!!-gritó lanzando a su Blade a un ataque frontal que solo logro mover el Blade de Soratami

-lo lamento joven Lee, pero ese ataque no podrá entregarle la victoria-dijo y con un simple movimiento su Blade hizo que el de Lee se alejara y el se mantuviera de nuevo en su lugar

-miserable-se enfureció de nuevo-GALEÓN!!!!!!!-lo llamó Lee

-su mente esta turbia, la tranquilidad que transmitía cuando llego usted a este recinto se ha perdido, lamento decirle que, en ese estado su victoria es solo un mito-mencionó

-CÁLLATE!!!-amenazó Lee mandando de nuevo a Galeón al ataque-RELÁMPAGO NEGRO!!!-ordenó pero en cuanto su ataque iba a llegar un giro alrededor de su Blade y una barrida similar a la que uso Zubera para vencer a Gary le hizo perder a su Blade en el aire

-La batalla a terminado, Soratami gana, LA VICTORIA DEFINITIVA ES PARA LOS LEGACY OF DARKNESS-anunció Jazzman pero nadie se veía muy contento con semejante victoria

---

-de todos modos esa victoria era imposible para Lee-dijo Kenny ganándose caras de reproche y enojo de algunos-lo siento chicos, pero es verdad, se dejo nublar por el enojo y no pudo ver como atacar de forma efectiva a su contrincante-fueron las palabras finales del Jefe y entonces todos supieron que tenía razón...

Anya: me alcanzo el tiempo para publicar dos capitulos, n.n soy feliz

Belle: pues haz el intento por el tercero

Anya: si su alteza, bueno a ver si nos vemos al rato!


	6. El Trio Perfecto: Invasion of Chaos

Anya: pues bueno, no lo actualise este capitulo el mismo dìa que los anteriores por ciertos detalles (problemas) con mi papà pero...

Belle: tres capitulos en un solo dìa, si asì de rapido escribiera en Age otro gallo me cantarìa por lo menos a mi y a Kokoro

Anya: el burro por delante ¬¬...

Belle: dime si miento ¬¬

Anya: mejor lean u.uU

Capitulo 6: El trío perfecto: Invasion of Chaos

En la jornada del día en el torneo mundial de Beyblade, los Blizkits Boys derrotan a los PhsyKids y pasan a la Ronda de Clasificación-

-fue una buena batalla Tala-sonrió Kein sentado en el sofá con Tala recargado en la pared a sus espaldas

-ja-fue su contestación y se fue

-¿recordaras lo divertido que es Tyson?-murmuro al viento mientras apagaba el televisor

---

-si lo recuerdo, Kein-sonreía el joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña sentada a sus pies

-¿decías algo tío Tyson?-pregunto la niña levantando su cabeza del regazo del hombre y mirándolo con fijeza

-no te preocupes, no era nada importante-le sonrió mientas se recargaba completamente

-mejor no hables o te cansaras-le decía la niña mientras lo arropaba con una cobija

-me hace sentir como un anciano-fueron sus calladas palabras

---

-¿saben?,extraño al abuelo-dijo de repente Max n la mesa

-es cierto, es una lastima que no pudieses ver a Tyson-continúo Ray

-creo que se equivocan-hablo Kai

-¿de que hablas Kai?-lo interrogo Hilary

-a que por si lo han olvidado, el murió tranquilo-semi sonrió Kai

**FLASH BACK**

-ojala no tenga que ver a mi pequeño amigo después de esto-hablaba el hombre postrado en la cama

-¿de que habla?-preguntó Kai entrando al lugar

-Kai, soy viejo y te diré algo, la oportunidad que perdiste la recuperaras, solo espero que el no me alcance a donde voy-murmuro sonriendo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

---

haré lo posible, tendrás que hacerlo, solo así cumpliré con la voluntad de mi madre

-en que piensa entrenador?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-en nada Brooklin-contestó

-usted sabe que a mi nadie me engaña-sonrió el recién llegado

-si tu lo dices, pero, aunque lo sepas no lo entenderás, ni ahora, ni nunca-concluyó

-igual que su familia-dijo al momento de recibir a un pequeño pajarillo en la mano

---

-tómalo-le ordenó

-odio esto-contestó bebiendo lo que se le ofrecía

-quieres enfrentarlos ¿no?-dijo algo irónica la enmascarada

-y dices que yo soy un dolor de cabeza-sonrió Tyson

---

-¿cómo está Mariah?-preguntó Emily al ver a Ray

-esta bien, solo inconsciente y un poco golpeada, no es nada grave aunque...-no termino de hablar quedando en expresión pensativa

-no soy el único que vio las marcas-dijo de pronto Lee

-no, incluso los médicos quedaron sorprendidos-expreso Ray

-¿a que se refieres?-se molesto Michael

-las marcas de los brazos de Mariah eran de mordida, la mordida de un perro-sentenció Ray

---

-cuando te enfrentes a ellos ten cuidado-dijo al aire Lee

-no es necesario que me lo digas-contesto Kai a sus espaldas recargado en la pared

-Kai, ¿viste si Tyson observo nuestra batalla?-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio

-si, estaba en la parte superior, detrás de las columnas, igual que ayer-contestó

-seguro pensara que ya no soy un buen contrincante, me deje llevar por el odio y fue lo peor que pude hacer-dijo un tanto irónico Lee

/nunca nadie se me había enfrentado sin el sentimiento del odio/ recordó Kai, las palabras de la niña

---

-este es nuestro tercer día de competencia y por supuesto, que será un enfrentamiento sin igual, pues en este día se enfrentaran Los Majestics contra Tyson quien ha vuelto para reclamar lo que dejo, esta vez acompañado de dos Bladers que demostraran todo en el plato-decía Jazzman con su bien conocido entusiasmo (como dijo en algún capitulo Max, "me agrada este tipo porque esta bien loco"... ·.·U pues de que esta loco esta loco, pero de ahí a que me agrade, no estoy muy segura ..U)

---

/Tyson, te venceré y descubriré lo que sucedió ese día/

-sucede algo Robert-pregunto de repente Oliver

-no, nada, solo, debemos ganar-dijo con su acostumbrada solemnidad

---

-Majestics-les llamó Anank con su voz sedosa

-Tyson dice que si ustedes le concederían el honor de una batalla por equipos-habló Lesley

-¿te has vuelto loco Tyson?-alegó Johnny

-aceptas, ¿si o no?-habló de nuevo Anank

-por supuesto Tyson, acepto tu reto-habló Robert entendiendo de inmediato el mensaje

-muy bien-sonrió de forma extraña la ojiplata y ambas hermanas se separaron dejando ver a Tyson, hasta el momento habían visto a Tyson vestir formal, pero ahora, iba con una gabardina

Tyson se levanta se retira la gabardina y avanza delante de ambas mujeres, dejando ver su ropa formal, camisa blanca sujetada por unos ligeros antes del codo, pantalón y saco negro formal y zapatos (osease, como gangster del "Padrino") y en su cintura una katana, entonces Anank se quita la camisa que llevaba dejando ver un top negro y en su cinto un látigo, y de la abertura de su vestido Lesley retira de una especie de ligero varios tubos unidos por una cadena los cuales lanza al frente para jalar de la cadena y formar una guadaña (al mejor estilo de Len Tao de Shaman King)

-bien, se ha decidido que esta sera una batalla por equipos de tres a tres-anunciaba Jazzman viendo a ambos equipos ya listos para la batalla

-espero después de esto no te arrepientas-habló de forma muy seria Robert, después solo vio a Tyson sacar su espada y colocar su Blade en el disparador, mientras las otras hacían lo propio en sus armas

-tal vez, sea al revés-habló Tyson en forma queda y Lesley comenzó a hacer girar su guadaña en el aire por sobre su cabeza mientras Anank preparaba su látigo y Tyson alzaba el brazo con su espada en alto

---

-esto es una locura Jefe-decía Ray mirando a los tres listos para lanzar

-si, pero no podemos hacer nada, Robert acepto el reto de Tyson y es demasiado tarde para pedir que se retracten-miro fijando su mirada en sus movimientos y de inmediato se encontraba analizando todo con Dizzy

---

-TRES-

-DOS-

-UNO-

-LE IT RIP!!!!-y todos lanzan al tiempo

-pero que sucede?-decía Jazzman-Tyson y Anank se han quedado detrás de Lesley que ataca sin piedad a sus contrincantes-

-¿qué no nos vas a atacar Tyson?-decía Robert dejando el Blade de Oliver en contra de Lesley y el avanzando hacia delante con Johnny a su lado

-je, cayeron-susurro Lesley de forma audible, de pronto, los Blades de Tyson y Anank avanzan hacia el frente al igual que el de Lesley, esta ultima lanzando el Blade de Oliver como proyectil el que se impacta en las escaleras entre los asientos del estadio, mientras los otros dos lanzan los otros dos Blades al aire y al llegar al filo del plato lanzándose al frente y al cielo en forma de cruz lanzando los Blades contrarios e incrustándolos en la pared de seguridad a lo que de inmediato cada uno recibe a su Blade en el aire

---

-Esto es imposible!!!!!!-gritó Tala poniéndose de pie junto a un gran número de espectadores al ver la victoria FÁCIL de Tyson

-No puedo creerlo!-apoyaba Michael

-esto tiene que ser una broma!!-exclamó ahora Daichi

---

-LA VICTORIA ES PARA TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

---

-no puedo creer la facilidad con la que les ganó-dijo de repente Julia

-pues, debo admitir que fue impresionante-sentenció Rick

-no solo impresionante Rick, sino devastador-anunció Kenny

-a que te refieres Jefe?-preguntó Ray

-estuve analizando todo junto con Dizzy y hemos llegado a una conclusión, Tyson encontró una manera de concentrar todo su poder dentro de su Blade con solo el lanzamiento, es tanta la energía que me sorprende que no haya quebrado el plato-sentenció muy serio el Jefe-y no solo el, en el momento en el que Anank lanza su látigo su Blade alcanza una velocidad que equivale a lanzar a Dranzer que es nuestro Blade más rápido a dos o tres veces su velocidad máxima-

-no puedo creerlo-se asustó Emily

-pero es imposible, no conozco Blade más rápido y poderoso que el de Kai y de repente ella tiene uno más rápido-se molestó Julia

-wow y pensar que ella lo hace ver tan fácil-decía con un toque de ingenuidad y admiración Daichi

-DAICHI!-le reprocharon todos

-eso es precisamente lo extraño-anunció Kenny dándole la razón-más en Lesley, pues esa guadaña fácilmente a de pesar unos 20 Kg. Solo para soportar su fuerza pues cuando Lesley lleva a cabo el movimiento de su guadaña para lanzar su Blade es capaz incluso de cortar el aire provocando un vació, lo mismo que Tyson-sentenció para sorpresa de todos

-y sobre todo-habló ahora Kai-ellos tres saben en que momento atacar para causar el mayor daño posible, su trabajo en equipo es mejor que el de cualquiera de nosotros incluso que el de Julia y Raúl... esos tres, son el equipo perfecto-termino apretando los puños mientras observaba por la ventana

Anya: estoy loca n.n

Belle: estamos de acuerdo o.o... ¬¬ oye de cual te fumaste

Anya: chistosa ¬¬ bueno, ahora si, a los reviews n-n

Belle: primero va Zei

Anya: si, si me di cuenta de que te ausentaste, aunque mira la vida de Mariah comparada con la de Hilary es como querer comparar el oro con el carbón, aunque yo tambien dire que Mariah no es santo de mi devoción... pero ya que el fic es para ti, si gustas la mato :P no hay problem jeje... y por cierto o.o controlate, todavía tienes largas dos semanas para decirme Feliz Navidad, y ya lo estas haciendo ahorita y si, Kai hablara con Tyson... pero todavía no... LAS DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA MWUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Belle: o.o... ¬¬ que mosca te pico?... bueno la siguiente es Oro y por cierto son dos...

Anya: bueno creeme que conozco eso, yo les escribo desde un café internet, y creeme que es horrible T.T quiero internet en mi casa!!!! RA ME ODIA!!... --U este... bueno pues me alegra que te haya gustado este equipo (salido de mi desaforada mente) y pues gracias por los datos y ya veras que hare n.n y muchisimas gracias por el apoyo

Belle: Sigue Aguila Fanel

Anya: pues, te dire, que acción va a haber, y el romance tendra su lugar... por el momento solo como leves acercamientos entre Kai y Tyson pero con los demás... bueno hare mis locuras... y pues con respecto a estas cinco tendras que irle leyendo porque varias cosas se iran revelando sobre ellas

Belle: bueno, acabada la labor del día... ¬¬

Anya: si... prometo no tardarme en la proxima actualización, o al menos esas son mis intenciones y pues MATAITANE!


	7. Termina la Primera Fase

Anya: por fin lo acabe

Belle: te tardaste

Anya: oye, tuve que presentar mis trabajos para el periodo, tenedme compasión

Belle:

Anya: --U olvidalo... bueno, mejor lean

Capitulo 7: Termina la Primera Fase

El día de hoy se ha terminado la Fase Griega que ha sido la primer Fase de este Torneo Mundial de Beyblade y los resultados han sido los siguientes:

En la Primer Beybatalla en un encuentro arrasador el Equipo Legacy of Darkness, derroto a los White Tigers X con un marcador Tres a Cero

En la segunda batalla, los Blizkits Boys demostraron su gran poder ante el equipo PhsyKids terminando en un marcador Dos a Uno, con las victorias de Spencer y Tala

En el tercer combate tuvimos una estupenda batalla por equipos, donde Tyson nos demostró porque fue el campeón mundial de Beyblade durante dos años consecutivos derrotando con su equipo Invasion of Chaos al equipo Majestics

En la cuarta batalla, los PPB All Stars cayeron ante los BBA Revolution equipo de nuestro actual campeón Kai con un impresionante marcador de Tres a Cero

En el quinto encuentro, Metal Raiders dio un espectáculo venciendo a los ExiledForce con un marcador de Tres Cero

En el Penúltimo encuentro Laberint of Nightmare vence a los SaintShilds Dos a Uno con las victorias de Daichi y Hero

Mientras que en el ultimo enfrentamiento Bega derrota en marcador de Tres a Cero a los DestinyBoard

---

-Vaya locuras-decía Daichi mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón

-si, pero a sido impresionante observar ciertas batallas-rememoraba Hilary

-aunque otras han sido de miedo pero he obtenido datos que nos ayudaran en nuestras futuras batallas-decía orgulloso Kenny

-lo bueno es que Kai, Daichi y Tyson ya están en la ronda clasificatoria-sonrió de nuevo Hilary

-si, y ahora que lo pienso, Hilary, podrías ir a decirle a Kai que necesito que me de a Dranzer para reconfigurar su mecanismo-pidió el Jefe

-claro Kenny-dijo Saliendo

-lo mejor será que ya me vaya a dormir, supuestamente mañana iban a ir todos a conocer el Partenón antes de irnos de aquí-fue la exclamación de Daichi antes de ponerse de pie y salir del lugar

-y bien Dizzy, tenemos que volver a observar todo para poder mejorar el Blade de Kai-le decía Kenny

-lo se Jefe, pero esto no va a ser tan fácil como crees, aun no puedo analizar todos los datos de Tyson y sus dos equipos-le contesto la computadora

-eso no importa Dizzy, aun así algo podremos sacar de su batallas-decía justo en el momento en que alguien comenzaba a tocar la puerta, a lo que Kenny se puso de pie para abrir

-Hilary me dijo que querías mi Blade-dijo Kai en su forma acostumbrada

-Si Kai, pasa, en estos momentos estaba recopilando los datos de todas las batallas para poder mejorar el sistema de Dranzer-le dijo mientras ambos entraban con dirección a la pequeña sala

-en realidad Jefe, estamos intentándolo-le corrigió Dizzy

-dime, Kenny descubriste que fue lo que ataco a Mariah durante su combate?-pregunto de forma seria mientras colocaba a Dranzer en la mesa de noche

-aun no, pero en lo que logró captar Dizzy, se ve no una sino dos ráfagas de viento, muy parecido a lo que sucedió cuando Ray y Bryan lucharon en aquella ocasión-concordó Kenny recordando aquella batalla

-y que hay de la batalla de Hero-insistió Kai

-Hero es un contrincante poderoso Kai, no debes de dudar de su poder, cuando Ozuma comenzó a atacarlo, y no me refiero solamente físicamente fue tanta la ira de Hero que de inmediato resquebrajo el plato...-

**FLASH BACK**

-Yo culpe a Kai al principio pero ahora tengo ante mi al verdadero culpable de que Tyson se hubiese marchado!!-le dijo Ozuma de forma hiriente a Hero

-pues, según yo, la culpa tambien fue de ustedes por abandonarlo, lo cual no me deja a mi como el único responsable!!-reclamó ahora Hero

-tu fuiste quien lo uso!!!!-se comenzaba a exasperar Ozuma

-ustedes se olvidaron de el!!!!-rugió Hero y comenzó a sentirse un temblor

-¿qué demonios estas haciendo?!!!-recrimino Ozuma al ver como al paso del Blade de Hero el plato comenzaba a romperse

-simple y sencillamente voy a derrotarte!!!-contesto Hero

-eso lo veremos!!!... FLASH LEOPARD!!!-le convocó Ozuma lanzándolo contra el Blade de Hero que no retrocedió en ningún instante, y al chocar el Blade de Hero comenzó a avanzar poco a poco hacia el borde del plato... hasta que...

-HERO GANA LA BATALLA!!!-decía Jazzman en cuanto cayó el Blade de Ozuma dado el golpe que recibió en el borde del plato por parte de Hero (duda existencial, Hero tiene Bestia Bit? Y si la tiene (disculpen el vocabulario) ¿CÓMO CARAJOS SE LLAMA?)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

-ciertamente, fue impresionante-contesto Kai

-si lo se, y es por eso que se me ha ocurrido darle más resistencia a Dranzer y aumentar su capacidad de velocidad lo cual representa modificaciones, tanto a tu Beyblade como a tu lanzador-finalizó Kenny

-con respecto a la segunda fase del torneo-dijo de repente Kai después de un semi silencio donde solo se escuchaba el teclear del jefe

-al parecer se revelara todo el día de mañana y en tres días tendremos que viajar al país que se indique, lo cual es una ventaja, ya que nos dará una pauta para recuperar energías y de ese modo continuar descansados y en forma durante todo el torneo-menciono seguro el Jefe

-por cierto, ¿cómo están Gordon y King?-preguntó al aire mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por el cielo

-pues, King esta mejorando, tiene algunas heridas y contusiones así como un brazo roto, pero... Gordon, no se ha podido reestablecer, sigue traumado, habla de ojos y bocas, de colmillos y maldad pero nada claro, nada que nos pueda aclarar que fue lo que sucedió para lo que todos vimos...-menciono pensativo y un tanto angustiado

/esa batalla, no fue normal... Tyson, ¿cómo controlas a semejantes demonios?.../

**FLASH BACK**

-en la primera batalla, veremos a Gordon contra Karina-anunciaba Jazzman mientras se veía a Gordon preparar su lanzador mientras ella se desenrollaba la cadena que llevaba sujeta a la cintura y muslos-¿listos?-pregunto Jazzman a lo que mientras Gordon se colocaba listo a lanzar su Blade ella lo colocaba en una de las puntas de la cadena y comenzaba a girarla sobre de la cabeza de tal modo que la circunferencia que producía el movimiento de la cadena pasaba por sobre la cabeza de Gordon

-TRES-

-DOS-

-UNO-

-LE IT RIP!!!-gritaron ambos lanzando sus Blades

-listo para perder??-decía ella mientras la cadena terminaba de enrollarse en su brazo debido al movimiento de serpiente que hizo para colocar su Blade en el plato

-ya quisieras-fue la contestación de Gordon por lo que se lanzó al ataque, pero justo a instantes de lograr golpear el Blade de Karina comenzaron a verse, no uno, sino cuatro para después volver a ser uno y en una segunda intermitencia fueron siete y después uno de nuevo y así consecutivamente-PERO QUE!!!!-se espanto Gordon ante lo que tenía enfrente

-adoro torturar a mis oponentes y para ellos una de las torturas más implacables es esta...-habló Karina sonriendo en claro tono de referirse a su táctica

-Con eso no vas a derrotarme!!!!-se enfureció Gordon volviendo a atacar a lo que en ese instante la intermitencia quedo en cinco a lo que los cinco atacaron uno por uno al Blade de Gordon

-oh vamos, no me digas que es todo lo que tienes-le dijo Karina en forma Burlona

-Tu te lo buscaste-respondió Gordon murmurando-ORTHRUS ATACA!!!!!!!!-gritó el convocando a su Bestia Bit

-grave error-sonrió triunfante Karina

-Karina...-la llamó la Guerrera Comandante acercándose a donde se encontraba el pedestal del plato

-uh?-Karina volteo a verla sin tomar en cuenta a Gordon lo que lo enfureció aun más, sin embargo a pesar de que aprovecho y ataco, el ataque fue evadido por la intermitencia entre uno y varios Blades

-Deja de estar jugando-fueron las frías palabras de la Guerrera, lo que ocasionó que Karina se encogiera de hombros y volviera a la batalla

-bueno, parece ser que no podré jugar mucho más contigo, así que...-a sus palabras, la intermitencia se detuvo en un único Blade que comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido no ocasionando que el plato se rompiera sino provocando una polvadera que comenzó a expeler un extraño aroma sin embargo, Gordon parecía ido, y miraba fijamente a los ojos de Karina-terminare contigo-se escucho el ultimo murmuro de Karina

-que... Que Esta Ocurriendo?-se veía el claro terror en la mirada de Gordon que no podía dejar de mirar dentro de los ojos de Karina

-ya perdiste-termino Karina y de pronto, a pesar de que el Blade de ella no se había movido de lugar el de Gordon salió disparado y Gordon cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de horror

-Gordon!! Estas bien?!!-fueron las palabras de Zeo al llegar a ayudarlo solo consiguiendo que en cuanto lo tocara el comenzara a gritar de pánico sin razón aparente

---

-En la Segunda Batalla, la pequeña Saya se enfrentara al "Rey"-

-jijijiji... esto será, muy divertido-dijo Saya como si estuviera a punto de jugar con el juguete más hermoso del planeta

-ya lo veremos niña-contesto King-lo único entretenido será el momento en el que tu Blade salga del plato-dijo entre burlón y molesto King

-¿quieres apostar?-sonrió triunfal y saco una espada de la vaina que llevaba colgada a la espalda, en ella coloco su Blade mientras King hacía lo propio con su lanzador

-ganaré...-fue lo ultimo que dijo King antes de...

-TRES-

-DOS-

-UNO-

-LE IT RIP!!!-dijeron ambos y los Blades fueron lanzados

El Blade de Saya que fue lanzado utilizando la fricción entre la punta de la espada y el suelo, estuvo a punto de caer justo directo sobre de el de King que logró esquivarlo, pero al caer sobre el plato ocasiono un agujero en su costado mientras ella giraba en la mini plataforma creada por su Blade

-vaya, veo que eres un cobarde-habló Saya con aparente frustración, mientras se veía el claro asombro de todos, ya que era más que obvio que si King hubiera recibido el solo impacto del lanzamiento su Blade estaría destrozado

-¿co...¿cómo hiciste eso?-exigió saber King con claro nerviosismo

-vamos, no me digas idioteces... tu eres fuerte, así que pelea conmigo!!!-exigió molesta, haciendo denotar que no creía en lo que le estaba diciendo King

-Como Quieras!!!-contesto el un tanto molesto atacando al Blade que se encontraba dentro del agujero

-eso es!-se entusiasmo la niña al verlo venir

-ARIEL!!!!-habló King convocando a su Bestia Bit de inmediato pero una vez llego a atacar el Blade de ella lo empujo estrellándolo del otro lado del plato lo que ocasiono que varios trozos volaran cosa que Saya evadió con facilidad mientras que King los recibió, varios de ellos ocasionándole cortadas y golpes

-Vamos, tu y tu Bestia Bit tienen que ser mejor que eso!-habló Saya con clara decepción

-ya veras, Mocosa impertinente!-hablo molesto mientras volvía a lanzar su ataque-ARIEL!, ELIMÍNALA!!!!-por lo que Ariel de inmediato ataco a lo que Saya solo resistió sus ataques sin moverse de su sitió

-ya me hartaste-murmuro fastidiada Saya pero de forma audible-fue suficiente!!!!-grito y de inmediato su Blade volvió a lanzar a Ariel con los mismo efectos anteriores, aunque esta vez un trozo del plato bastante grande se estrello contra la pierna de King ocasionando que cayera-por lo único que puedo felicitarte es por tu perseverancia, pero no eres digno rival, ni para mi, ni para nadie de mi familia, por lo tanto, tu solo eres basura que debo sacar del juego para que mi tío no ensucie sus manos con sujetos como tu!!-fueron sus palabras inyectadas de ira por lo que esta vez rodeo el Blade de King y lo volvió a lanzar esta vez directo a King el cual se estrello de lleno sobre de su brazo a lo que se escucho un severo crujido-HE GANADO!!-gritó, pero su rostro era uno de decepción, molestia y odio puros

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-aun sigo sin entender, como es que Tyson se encuentra con ellas-dijo severo Kenny

-ella, le salvo la vida, aunque no lo creo suficiente para ser cómplice de lo que hacen Saya y Karina-rectifico Kai

-pero... bueno, tambien esta el echo de que Tyson no estuvo presente durante la batalla de ellas-considero Kenny

-te equivocas-arremetió al instante Kai

-¿de que hablas?-se asusto Kenny

-Tyson a estado presente en todos los combates, siempre detrás de una de las columnas superiores, oculto a la vista de la mayoría-expresó con mirada seria Kai

-me dices, que Tyson acepto y que incluso es probable que haya dado la orden para lo que les hicieron ellas??!!!-dijo el Jefe con gran alarma y un tanto de temor

-no, no lo creo... es cierto que Tyson se ha vuelto tan frío y calculador que si no fuera por que no ha cambiado no lo reconoceríamos, pero estoy seguro que no estuvo de acuerdo con lo sucedido...-dijo Kai antes de retirarse para después irse ante la atónita mirada de Kenny-lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué volvió?-dijo al aire una vez cerro la puerta de la habitación de Kenny

---

-es probable que no quieras saberlo Kai-mencionó el joven mirando la ventana

-Taka-chan, es hora de comer-dijo entrando la hermana de ojos plata a la habitación

-si, lo se-dijo el mostrando una débil sonrisa

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó la mujer al verlo girar la silla en donde se encontraba y avanzar con ella hasta donde la joven

-no quería que les hiciera daño, pero tu diste la orden... yo apreció a Zeo y a King porque me han dado grandes batallas, pero para ti eso no importo... ya no los lastimes, Lesley-dijo deteniéndose frente a ella ocultando su mirada y saliendo del cuarto sin escuchar la respuesta de la mujer

-lo siento Taka-chan, pero...-dijo una vez se encontró completamente sola en ese lugar

-es necesario, nosotras llevaremos la venganza de mi tío-sonrió la niña entrando al lugar

-destroza a tus oponentes, ellos lastimaron el corazón de Taka-chan, y pagaran con sangre su osadía-termino la de ojos plata mirando fijamente a la ventana que dejaba ver en la distancia el estadio donde se había llevado a cabo la eliminatoria

---

-oye Max, ya he acabado con tu Blade-le dijo el Jefe entregándole un Blade con sistema nuevo

-oh! Vaya, Jefe es genial!!-dijo muy entusiasmado

-le llamo Dracile Hard Metal-anuncio el Jefe con orgullo

-muchas gracias, Jefe-fueron las palabras de Max

-después de tu dura batalla contra Rick creí que sería bueno hacerle algunas mejoras-habló el jefe

-y que hay de los Blades de Ray y Kai, Kenny?-pregunto Hilary

-estoy trabajando en ellos-contesto de inmediato Kenny-es solo que me adelante con el de Max debido a que fue el que recibió mayor castigo-

**FLASH BACK**

-Dracile!!-lo convocaba Max al mismo tiempo que Rick convocaba a su bestia Bit (si alguien me dice como se llama se lo agradeceré de forma infinita); ambos se golpeaban de forma incesante hasta que Max dejo de golpear quedando de un lado arrinconado y recibiendo todos los golpes-solo un poco más Dracile-murmuraba Max y dando a ver el evidente esfuerzo de contener los golpes de Rick

-¿qué sucede Max?-decía un tanto confiado Rick

-esto!!!-gritó Max cuando libero de forma definitiva a Dracile

-eso era justo lo que esperaba-contesto murmurando Rick lanzando su Blade a estrellarse contra el de Max...

-El Blade de Rick se ha detenido-anunciaba Jazzman-la victoria es para Max!!!!-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-oye Kenny ¿no has visto a Kai?-preguntó Tala de repente

-no, la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace ya algunas horas-contestó el Jefe

-ya es muy tarde-repuso Julia de repente

-¿dónde estará?-se angustió Hilary

---

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó la enmascarada

-a dar un paseo, si sigo encerrado en esta mansión terminare volviéndome loco-dijo con un reflejo que recordaba a su felicidad de antaño

-ten mucho cuidado-dijo firme la mujer

-no te preocupes, Anank me esta haciendo el favor de acompañarme, después de todo, hoy por la noche sabremos a donde tenemos que ir y a ella y a mi no nos haría daño salir antes de que eso ocurra-sonrió

-de acuerdo, me encargare de que Lesley y Saya no los sigan-contestó

-muchas gracias-le dijo con una venía para después salir del lugar

---

-¿por qué regresaste?-decía al aire mientras observaba el mar desde un risco

---

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntaba la mujer sentada a su lado

-nada, sabes, creo que iré a los riscos-le contesto mientras la observaba acariciando al lobo a sus pies

-mantendré el secreto-dijo esta de repente

-gracias Anank, a veces siento que eres la única que me entiende-dijo el mientras ella le daba la señal al chofer para que girara el vehículo y los llevara lo más cerca posible de los riscos cercanos a la costa para después volver su atención al animal que tenía la cabeza en su regazo

-el efecto pasara dentro de dos horas, por lo que vendré por ti dentro de hora y media-dijo solemne aun sin voltear a verlo

-si, esta bien, entonces nos veremos en un rato-dijo para salir de la limosina cuando le abrieron la puerta escuchándose tras de el la puerta cerrar y tambien el arrancar del auto

-ojala que no me equivoque-decía con una sonrisa melancólica

---

-no te preocupes, si sigues a tu corazón y no a tu mente, no tienes porque equivocarte-murmuro la mujer acariciando el suave pelaje de la bestia

---

/ahora que ya tu no estas aquí, siento que no te di, lo que esperabas de mi/ pensaba mientras se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a bajar

/ahora que ya todo termino, a quien de mi te alejo, yo le quisiera pedir/ continuaba pensando mientras avanzaba en su largo caminar hacía la ciudad

/que me deje, solo un día más, para poder hablar, de lo que eras para mi/ mirando al cielo que ya había oscurecido

/que me deje disfrutar, de tu voz y contemplar, tus ojos una vez más/ poco a poco, lagrimas comenzaban a surcar las pálidas mejillas recordando palabras no expresadas

---

-no importa lo que digan, lo dos piensan sobre el otro exactamente de la misma manera-decía la mujer saliendo de la limosina

-Señorita Anank-le llamó el hombre

-hace algún tiempo el pensó sobre de ti de la misma manera-dijo mientras volvía a entrar al vehículo

---

/despierta que te quiero contar/ pensó en el momento en el que le vio

/no dejo de pensar, la noche me hizo descubrir, que no puedo seguir/ sonrió justo al instante en el que la persona frente a el notó su presencia

/llega el momento de soltar, y sin voltear dejarte ir y no morir/ a sus pensamientos, una leve mueca de dolor se formo mientras cerraba sus ojos

/al final si no puedes respirar/ escuchaba una respiración sabiendo que era de aquella persona

/no te dejo amar/ de pronto comenzó a sentir como se acercaba poco a poco por lo que abrió sus ojos encontrando de frente dos orbes de color rubí

/si después de que pase el tiempo se, que no resistiré/ y noto dos hilos de agua corriendo a través de su hermoso rostro

/la vuelta al mundo le dare, te encontrare y te diré que no olvide.../

-tus manos-fueron sus palabras, sin soltar la mirada de aquella persona, palabras... continuación de sus pensamientos

-¿por qué?-le preguntó aquel, a lo que el primero no supo interpretar la pregunta

-¿a que te refieres?-contestó con sinceridad

/mi historia con tu boca, que de cerca siempre imagine/ no podía dejar de pensar y obedeciendo a su mente de inmediato miro a la boca de la que esperaba una respuesta

-dime ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?-decía el mientras una mano temblorosa subía hasta la mejilla acariciando con tal ternura que bien se podría decir que lo tocaba como al más fino de los instrumentos

/pensar que no pude escapar/ pensaba el sumido en la deliciosa y esperada sensación

-dame una respuesta-decía el otro mientras seguía sosteniendo la morena mejilla

/ya de lado el tiempo, en tus ojos sigo viendo, el lugar donde quiero descansar/ decía su mente mientras observaba de nuevo aquellos ojos de hielo rojo

-porque pronto se acaba el tiempo-contesto como hipnotizado sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos ninguno de los dos notando que sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse más a cada instante

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto el de ojos rubí

-pronto se acabara el tiempo Kai-insistió con dolor en su voz

-no me dirás-contesto el aludido con decepción y tristeza-pero quiero suponer que si ella te lo preguntara tu se lo contestarías-murmuro ocultando su mirada y arrebatando aquel toque tan necesitado por ambos

-no se trata de eso-habló ahora con un inmenso dolor

-Tyson-le llamó alguien desde atrás

-Hero...-murmuro el sin voltear, pero notando la mirada resentida de Kai

-¿qué haces aquí? Y con el?...-preguntó sin soltar la mirada de la de Kai

-no te importa hermano...-contesto en un suspiro

-Lykan ataca-se escucho la sedosa voz de Anank y después un forcejeo así como los gruñidos del animal

-suéltame!-exigía Hero al animal intentando soltarse

-mejor que tu te alejes de Tyson o dejare que ella te devore-habló Anank en su mismo tono sutil y refinado pero algo en su voz dejaba denotar coraje, ira... odio

-basta Anank déjalo, por favor-dijo una vez volteo Tyson con voz suplicante

-deberías de saber, que el que las domes a ellas dos no quiere decir que me puedas domar a mi-contestó pero con su expresión impasibles y su sereno tono de voz, no era posible detectar la forma o sentido que llevaban sus palabras

-por favor Anank, te lo suplico-insistió Tyson

-...-ella no contesto, miró a Kai-Lykan suéltalo-dijo una vez dejó de mirar al bicolor-Tyson, será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana temprano tendremos que irnos y debemos saber a que país habrá que partir-anunció esta vez mirando fijamente al susodicho

-si, como digas-dijo y camino hacía ella no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a Kai

Belle: o.o... te voy a matar...

Anya: --U siempre es así

Belle: mejor vamos a los agradecimientos

Belle: Zen

Anya: bien, bueno Zen, creeme que sera un verdadero honor para mi comunicarme contigo por msn, pero por desgracia... o por las pinches mañas de esta red, no salió tu mail, por lo que te dejo el mio, lo que hay que hacer para poder poner un mail ò.ó... k a o r u (guión bajo) a n e l (arroba) h o t m a i l . c o m

Belle: el siguiente es de... (se ve a Belle con una tabla y checando una lista) una fanatica de Tyson... Crystal

Anya: Belle no empieces... y bueno, Crys-chan!, que bueno que te gusto y no te preocupes, Taka-chan esta en buenas manos, bueno espero, es que a veces se me pasa la mano, pero no te preocupes, hasta el momento, no tengo intención alguna de hacerle daño...

Belle: ojala que esas palabras se queden en el por el momento .. el siguiente es de Oro

Anya: bisa-obachan!!!, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, nunca se sabe en que terminara Tyson metido pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y por tomarte tu tiempo en leer esto y lo mismo va para todas

Belle: si, yo no se como la aguantan

Anya: bien como no me augantas, no vuelvo a escribir nada de Age

Belle T.T no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anya: el siguiente es de...

Belle: esciribiras de Age?

Anya: u.u ya que

Belle: ...

Anya: claro que si tonta, me he empeñado mucho en hacer ese fic para dejarlo de lado y ahora... quien sigue?

Belle: Jizel

Anya: sobre lo que le hizo mi querida Jizel, tendras que descubrirlo en el transcurso del fic P y no te preocupes, que este cap, esta un poquito más largo parte de mi regalo de navidad

Belle: sigo yo

Anya: por primera vez me dejas un review miserable

Belle: tierna

Anya: es la verdad, y por cierto, si quieres que te explique Age, leelo y despues te doy una releida

Belle: T.T me odias

Anya: 9.9U o por dios! dime quien sigue!!!

Belle: ya voy ya voy, la ultima es Aguila Fanel

Anya: oh si, Pues me alegra mucho que te gustara esa batalla y pues, si te contestara yo ahorita tus preguntas, se hiria todo el chiste del asunto, pero no te preocupes, pronto todo se resolvera

Belle: y son todos

Anya: pero no todo lo mío, veran, aun no se que país es el más apropiado para la segunda fase del torneo, por lo que, voten entre los siguientes, para saber...

Belle: veamos, son:

1.- Mexico

2.- Peru

3.- Egipto

4.- China

5.- Japón

6.- Otro (especifiquen)

Anya: y bueno, eso es todo, por lo que... MATAITANE!!!


	8. La Calma Antes de la Tromenta Primera Pa...

Anya: por fin volví! n.n

Belle: ya era hora

Anya: sip, despues de tres bloqueos, dos catigos, examenes, y problemas varios por fin volví!!!

Belle: esperoque esto valga la pena

Anya: que linda, bueno... a leer!

Belle: por cierto, en porcentaje de 40 México ganó las encuestas!

Capitulo 8: La "Calma" Antes de la Tormenta (El Primer Día primera parte)

-el día de ayer todos los equipos restantes partieron hacia México, donde se efectuara la primera etapa de la fase clasificatoria de este torneo mundial de Beyblade-relataba un reportero frente a la sede de la BBA-con respecto al orden de las batallas, eso es algo que aun están esperando saber los equipos, sin embargo parece ser que se realizaran en grupos de 4 batallas en cinco etapas-concluyo y de inmediato la televisión fue apagada

-me preguntó ¿Quién de nosotros será el primero en pelear?-decía Tala observando la ventana

-si, yo aun no comprendo en que consiste esta fase clasificatoria-decía extenuado Daichi

-porque eso no me parece ni remotamente extraño Daichi-dijo con burla y sarcasmo Tala

-muy bien Tala esto fue personal-salto Daichi con muy mala cara

-ya basta chicos-hablo Spencer sujetando a Daichi y alzándolo en vilo

-oye suéltame!-exigía Daichi forcejeando por su liberación

-parece ser que mañana anunciaran la primera batalla-hablo en esta ocasión Miriam

-si, pero Daichi tiene razón, me parece muy complicado lo de las batallas clasificatorias-expreso Max de forma seria

-sin embargo, a mi no deja de traerme sienta sensación de Deja Vu-expreso ahora Ray

-eso es porque, hace cuatro años, el formato del torneo fue parecido-expreso Kenny-sin embargo en esta ocasión lo harán con una variante que facilitara las cosas en gran medida-

-explícate Jefe, porque yo sigo sin entender-pidió Daichi sin forcejear pero aun en el aire y sujetado por Spencer

-es muy simple chicos, será con marcadores por puntos, cada equipo tendrá que enfrentarse a los otros seis una vez, si un equipo gana una batalla obtiene dos puntos y si empata uno, 0 si pierde y al final de la ronda clasificatoria los cuatro equipos que obtengan los mayores puntajes serán los que estén en la ronda semifinal-explico Kenny con detenimiento

-pues hasta cierto punto se me hace más justo de este modo-anunció Oliver

-es verdad, de ese modo los que lleguen a las semifinales, llegaran porque se lo han ganado-concordó Kein

-oye, Oliver… ¿sigues con ese libro?-preguntó Michael notando el extraño ejemplar

-si, no lo suelto por nada-contestó sonriente

-¿Qué tal si nos lees otra página?-pidió entusiasta Daichi

-claro-respondió el aludido

-si vuelvo a tener sueños raros ya se a quien echarle la culpa-festejo Eddy

-bien les leeré donde me quedé…

Siento la mañana volver y mi vida se ve como el cielo en el alba… la mitad del sol y la otra mitad de la luna… amo al fuego y a la tormenta aun a sabiendas de que ninguno responderá a tan desolado sentimiento… ¿como responderlo?… si ellos se responden entre si…

¿Cuándo será el día mi amado Zakai… cuando mi adorado Rodeh… cuando podré escuchar sus dulces palabras?... aunque no se porque me quejo… los dos me han expresado su cariño como amigos… si no fuera así ninguno me habría confiado a la pequeña e inocente Sanahiel…

Esa niña es casi perfección, su dulzura es cautivadora, tan parecida a la del bello Rodeh, pero tiene un fiereza como la del hermoso Zakai… nadie podría decir que ella no ha nacido de ambos… que no daría por ser yo la madre al lado de Zakai o el padre al lado de Rodeh… aun así… debería de aprender de Reksha… el amando al ángel de la artes a terminado en los brazos del viento frío al desistir en sus intentos y entender que aquel ángel nunca estará a su lado de la forma en la que el lo desea…

Vendito seas mi amado Zakai… bienaventurado seas mi dulce Rodeh, ustedes se han de amar y responder el sentimiento sin olvidarlo nunca mientras la gran mayoría de nosotros nunca encontrara el amor con quien amamos, pues aquella persona ama a otra sin escuchar el latir de nuestro corazón, aun así lamentare eternamente el nunca poder probar sus labios, y es ahora cuando admiro la fuerza de ellas, ¿Cómo pueden estar a su lado?... ¿Cómo?, desearía saber que hay que hacer para no sufrir y aun así permanecer en tu sitio solo mirando a la persona amada?... tan cerca… tan lejos… inalcanzable en fin…

Y aun así… aquí estoy… peleando al lado de ellos, cuidando del tesoro de ambos, mientras ellas les cuidan a cada uno… siguiendo sus ideales, y luchando por cumplirlos, no tanto porque sean de ellos, sino porque al igual que ellas creo en ellos, creo en lo que profesan, creo en el despertar de Dios, creo en que Dios no se ha olvidado de nosotros, creo en que Dios despertara y castigara a quienes cometen las atrocidades contra las que nosotros luchamos… aquí estamos los relegados, los que nos pusimos en contra de las costumbres y creencias de nuestras familias, los que en verdad creemos que esto no es el afamado "Deseo de Dios" y seguiremos luchando así sea por el resto de la eternidad con tal de que no se derrame la sangre de los inocentes que confían en aquel cuyo nombre a sido manchado por los sangrientos actos que cometen los Santos Arcángeles uno, más sangriento que el anterior, matando a mujeres y a niños, acabando con todo rastro de esperanza y de fe a su paso…

---

-deberías de saber que debes de ser precavido-mencionó la mujer de ojos plateados colocando una bandeja de comida en una de las mesas de noche al lado de la cama

-si fuera precavido me sentiría más viejo de lo que me hacen sentir en este momento-reprocho el joven en la cama intentando sentarse

-ten calma o te cansaras-medió sonrió ella ayudándole y colocando algunas almohadas en su espalda para evitar esfuerzos

-no estarás pensando en darme de comer en la boca ¿o si?-se asustó el al verla tomar una cucharada de uno de los platos

-claro, no quiero que hagas esfuerzo alguno, si ya bastante con las Beybatallas, como para que hagas más que ello-se quejo ella haciendo que comiera lo de la cuchara

-aun así no es justo-se quejo el haciendo puchero

-deja de hablar, y come o no tendrás energía siquiera para levantarte de esta cama, ¿o que? ¿No me habías dicho que querías conocer el Templo Mayor?-reprocho ella volviendo a darle la comida

-ja ja, que linda, gracias por bajar mi autoestima hasta el piso-se quejo el volteando y eludiéndola lo que la hizo jalarlo para poder volver a mirarlo

-vamos, sabes que solo lo digo por tu bien, no quiero que después no te puedas si quiera levantar en lo absoluto-contestó ella abrazándolo

-lo se, es solo que esta situación me pone cada vez peor-respondió el

-¿interrumpo algo?-preguntó la enmascarada

-no nada-contestó el joven en la cama

-me alegra, porque Anank te esta buscando Lesley-informó con tono serió

-ya veo, esta bien, iré a verla-contestó entre exaltada y frustrada

-yo me encargare de el, no te preocupes-anunció la guerrera

-si-contestó y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la "Guerrera Comandante"

-como un invalido-contestó

-descuida-dijo ella en un tono dulce colocando su mano en la mejilla del otro-supongo que quieres comer por tu propia mano, ¿o me equivoco?-

-no, no te equivocas-dijo el con cierta molestia

-bien-contestó tomando la bandeja y colocándola en su regazo-come-

-creí que prácticamente no me dejarías hacer absolutamente ya nada-se impresionó el joven aunque aun así tomo la cuchara

-siempre, fuiste el más impulsivo y orgulloso, creo que por eso tu y el eran tan complementarios-le dijo ella poniéndose de pie

-¿ya te vas?-preguntó el joven

-si, pero no te preocupes, dudo mucho que Lesley y Anank aparezcan en algún rato, por lo que me dijo ojos de oro, irían a conseguirme algunas cosas para la ampolleta, ya que aquí en México resulta más fácil conseguir ciertos ingredientes-anunció ella para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación

-éramos complementarios… pero… las cosas hermosas no pueden perdurar-fueron sus palabras antes de comenzar a comer…

---

-hola Mariah-decía Lee al entrar a la sala de hospital

-hola Lee-contestó ella alegre

-veo que te sientes bien-se alegro el notando la efusividad que parecía haberse apagado después de los ataques de Ronin

-si, bastante, dime… ¿Cuándo podré salir del hospital?-preguntó ella con entusiasmo

-aun no lo sé-contestó el aludido

-ahhhhh-suspiro ella-quisiera salir para poder ayudar a Ray-aseveró con cierto dejo de tristeza

-no te preocupes, cuando te de den de alta los alcanzaremos-le aseguró el con presteza

-ojala sea pronto-…

---

-ya veo-decía la enmascarada al teléfono

…

-el esta estable-comunico después de un rato

…

-si lo se-afirmo con cierta tristeza

…

-no creo que se moleste, es más, te aseguro que es capaz de pedirte que te quedes con nosotros, al menos lo que nos queda como equipo-continuó

…

-si, entonces te espero, pero te diré una cosa… tráelo, porque el mal presentimiento de Anank no se ha borrado-fueron sus palabras con un dejo de determinación y preocupación

…

-entonces te veo acá, nos vemos-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de colgar

---

-por que no me pudiste esperar?-se quejó la de ojos plateados

-por dos razones, número uno, para que lo dejaras tranquilo y número dos, porque sino, la ampolleta no estaría lista para la hora en la que el debe de tomarla-habló la de ojos de oro mirando directamente al frente y con las piernas cruzadas

-si el se esfuerza!…-no pudo terminar de hablar

-si el se esfuerza contribuye a hacerse el mismo un bien, contrario a lo que piensas al hacer el mayor esfuerzo por realizar las cosas por el mismo, le ayuda tanto a su estado de animo como a su organizmo, y tu, prácticamente lo quieres en una caja de porcelana y considerándolo el articulo de cristal más fino del mundo, cuando el es cien veces más decidido que tu y más aguerrido-concluyo exasperada y con un fuego en los ojos que hizo callar a su hermana de inmediato

---

-oigan, deberíamos de ver que es lo que hay en este país, o nos quedaremos todo este tiempo en el hotel-se quejo Daichi

-estoy de acuerdo con Daichi de nada nos sirve quedarnos en el hotel sin hacer nada-habló Ray siendo apoyado por un asentimiento de Max

-pues en ese caso, los acompañare a "turistear"-habló Kenny

-"turistear"?-preguntaron todos

-si, es una palabra que usan los de este país, lo usan para resumir todo lo que harán cuando toman la postura de turistas-explico Kenny

-bueno, por lo menos, tenemos a alguien que conoce de las costumbres de este lugar-expresó contento Enrique

-y no solo eso, el Sr. D, nos proporciono a una persona que nos guiara por todo el lugar-habló sonriente Kenny

-a sí y quien es?-preguntó Daichi

-solo espérenme un minuto ya que ella esta en la recepción-habló el jefe con cierto tono rosado en las mejillas

-quieres que te diga una cosa Kenny-habló con una sonrisa burlona Tala

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kenny

-¿no crees que es más fácil que bajemos todos a conocerla?-le completo Bryan con la misma expresión

-ah… bueno… yo… este, yo…-comenzó Kenny a balbucear de forma incoherente

-oye Jefe… piensas quedarte-le habló Max desde la puerta a lo que se dio cuenta que mientras boqueaba como pez los otros ya iban rumbo al ascensor

-espérenme!!-gritó siguiéndolos

---

-que es lo que vamos a conseguir?-preguntó una vez se harto del silencio

-primero tenemos que llegar a un lugar que se conoce como el mercado de animales de la "Merced"-habló la otra verificando el lugar por el que andaban

-y donde queda eso?-preguntó la menor-¿y que hacemos aquí?-

-quiero un auto, segunda, no voy a ir a ese lugar en la limosina, tercera, no es la primera vez que vengo a México y cuarta, investigue mucho para saber donde conseguir todo o por lo menos, la gran mayoría de los ingredientes de la ampolleta-explico mientras salía de la limosina seguida por su hermana, para después dar instrucciones al chofer a lo que este se retiro

---

-hola mucho gusto, me llamo Fabiola-les dijo en español a todos, una joven de piel blanca delgada y bien torneada de ojos castaños y cabellos largos y lacios del mismo color aunque un poco más claro

-hola mucho gusto-respondieron Raúl y Julia entendiendo a la perfección

-pregunta-habló Max-¿ustedes entendieron lo que dijo?-preguntó con un asentimiento, más o menos general lo que provoco la risa de la dinastía F y del Batallón Balthez

-si no lo entendiéramos, ninguno de nosotros podría decir que somos españoles-respondió Miguel

-de todos modos, no se preocupen chicos-habló Kenny llamando la atención de todos-Fabiola entiende bien varios idiomas, ella es una de las azafatas que estaban en el avión en el que llegamos, y al saber que ella era mexicana el Sr. D le pidió que se encargara de llevarnos de visita a algunos lugares, y ella le pidió ayuda a su prima y sus amigas y por lo que me contó ninguna de ellas tendrá problema por entender lo que nosotros decimos-dijo señalando al grupo que se aproximaba a ellos

-hola mucho gusto-dijeron las recién llegadas en ingles para que ellos les entendieran

-mucho gusto-contestaron ellos ahora si comprendiendo lo que decían

-bueno chicos, se las presentó-habló Kenny quien ya suponían conocía a todo el grupo-ella es Mariana y es la prima de Fabiola-dijo señalando a una joven bajita, morena, de cabellos hasta los hombros, lacio y de color café rojizo y ojos castaños-ella es Verónica-dijo ahora evidenciando a una joven de estatura media, piel blanca, cabellos de varios largos negros y ojos castaños-ella es Sandra y ella es Mayra-habló mostrando a dos jóvenes la primera de cabellos ondulados de un castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color de una estatura media mientras la otra compartía también una estatura similar siendo ella morena de cabellos cortos ondulados en un Castaño medio y ojos de color Castaño oscuro-y la ultima es Anel-dijo mostrando a la mas alta de ellas de cabellos largos ondulados en dos tonos de rojo y ojos castaños

-vaya nos dejaran en muy buenas compañías-habló Michael colocándose cerca de Fabiola y Anel que habían quedado juntas a la hora de las presentaciones

-solo te haré una advertencia-dijo Anel sonriente-si les intentas hacer algo a cualquiera de ellas, puedes irte considerando con una cabeza menos, preferentemente la de arriba-habló en el mismo tono sin embargo su mirada daba a suponer que no bromeaba

-eh, si, debo de advertirles eso, Anel, es bueno…-Kenny intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicarles

-se los pongo así, Anel es un mastodonte, es tranquila y buena onda pero cuando le hacen algo a alguien de nosotras o al resto de nuestros "compinches" lo que incluye a su hermanito, créanlo o no, desearan no haberla conocido-resumió la segunda morena a quien Kenny presento como Mayra

-ah, pero no se preocupen, es muy "chida" y buena onda-habló ahora Fabiola ayudando a la más alta

-ja, ja, ja, saben, estoy aquí!-se indigno la susodicha

-ya, ya, no te preocupes, ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces, no pasa de que te enterremos viva-habló ahora la más bajita

-gracias Mariana no sabes como agradezco tus palabras de aliento-contestó la otra con un fuerte sarcasmo que recordaba al de Tala

-este… bueno-intentó amenizar las cosas Verónica-dígannos, Kenny, ¿ya han decidido a donde quieren que los llevemos?-

-aun no lo sabemos…-aseveró Kenny

-bueno ya es tarde y no se si ustedes tengan hambre-preguntó Verónica

-yo tengo y mucha-aseveró Daichi con acompañamiento y afirmación de su estomago

-cuando tu no tienes hambre?-se quejó Hilary

-que bueno, porque nosotros no hemos comido nada en todo el día-les informó Anel

-bien, y porque no comemos en el restaurant del hotel?-sugirió Eddy

-primero díganos, ¿quieren probar la comida mexicana?-preguntó Mayra

-comida Mexicana?-preguntó Rick

-si-afirmaron ellas

-pues ya que estamos en México-sugirió Enrique

-a mi me parece bien-concordó Raúl

-que bien, entonces, los llevaremos a comer comida mexicana-afirmo con gusto Anel

-tu te encargas de eso-dijo Mariana

-como digas "Chaparra"-sonrió la aludida

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy chaparra, soy de baja estatura-dijo ella con un tono de muy pocos amigos

-para mi eres mi chaparra-respondió ella abrazándola efusivamente

-oigan…-habló Sandra de repente-que no falta Kai?-preguntó notando que no estaba el afamado líder de los BBA Revolution

-no creo que venga-dijo de repente Kein

-y porque no le preguntamos?-le dijo Fabiola a Anel por lo que esta soltó a Mariana que comenzaba a manotear en un intento de separar a Anel de ella

-voy contigo-dijo y las vieron como caminaban con paso firme a la parte más lejana de la recepción donde se encontraba el susodicho

-alguien había notado que ahí estaba?-preguntó de repente Mariana

-no, pero ya que-le contestó Verónica

-pues si-terminó afirmando Mayra

-oigan que a sus amigas no les da miedo Kai?-preguntó Daichi

-creeme, Anel y Fabiola son caso perdido y probablemente podrían hacerle la competencia a Kai-afirmó Mayra con un suspiro y una afirmación de Sandra

-andale ven con nosotros-escucharon las risas divertidas de las aludidas

-suéltenme!-se quejaba Kai

-ahora ven a lo que nos referíamos-habló Mariana mientras todos observaban a Fabiola jalando de los brazos a Kai y a Anel empujándolo y entre ambas evitando que se escapara mientras el intentaba por todos los medios alejarse de ellas

-supongo que lo obligaron a decirles que si-habló sarcástica Mariana cuando llegaron, Fabiola jalando del brazo a Kai que se hacía para atrás para alejarse de ellas y Anel sujetando a Kai con un brazo alrededor de su cuello

-nosotras?-dijeron hablando al unísono, para después mirarse entre ellas y con una sonrisa que hizo temer a los Beyluchadores-no, como crees-contestaron ellas riendo

-se insiste-habló Verónica

-ustedes no tienen remedio-dijeron en coro Mayra y Sandra mientras los demás tenían enorme gotas detrás de sus nucas y a los pocos segundos todas comenzaron a reír de buena gana mientras Kai seguía forcejeando

---

-mamá…-llamó una niña del otro lado de la puerta

-mamá…-volvió a llamar bajito y abriendo con mucho cuidado al abrir la puerta notando que alguien estaba dormido en la cama y con una bandeja de comida en el regazo

-ya esta dormido…-sonrió ella retirando la bandeja y arropando bien al "bello durmiente"

-descansa-dijo una vez termino para darle un beso en la mejilla y llevarse todos los utensilios de la comida

---

-bueno, hemos de suponer que no conocen absolutamente nada de México ¿o si?-habló Mayra

-exacto-contestaron la gran mayoría de ellos

-de acuerdo, comenzaremos con una sencilla pregunta, que prefieren, borrego, cerdo, pescado, cabra o sin carne-dijo Anel quien aún no soltaba a Kai por lo que algunos comenzaban a ver que no por nada había sido la advertencia primaria

-¿cabra?-preguntó Max

-¿borrego?-preguntó Ray

-bien, ya se por donde comenzar-sonrió Anel

-¿Qué nos vas a llevar a comer?-preguntó Anel

-hoy los llevare a comer Birria, porque para ir a comer Barbacoa hay que ir muy temprano y si vamos ahorita no vamos a encontrar nada así que…-dijo mirando a todos lados

-¿Qué buscas?-se extraño Sandra

-a estos gueyes-contestó-les estoy diciendo que no se muevan de aquí-se quejo

-por lo menos no se llevaron mi coche-habló entusiasmada Mariana

-gran cosa Mariana solo caben en ese coche tu y otra persona-le dijo Sandra

-oye, de eso a la camioneta de Anel-se defendió

-la camioneta-contestaron las demás excepto Anel

-oh ahí vienen, de seguro que se aburrieron y fueron a darle la vuelta a la manzana-se quejo la carcelera de Kai-Ya era hora!-les gritó

-ya discúlpanos-dijo uno de ellos uno corpulento y de su estatura de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color

-es que les estoy diciendo que las esperáramos primero a ellas-se quejo otra de la estatura de Fabiola un poco más delgada y de ojos y cabellos café claros

-oye Magito Sonrics les dijimos que no se movieran de aquí-habló fiera Mariana

-ya no se enojen, solo fuimos a buscar al Júnior que se perdió-habló otro de la misma estatura pero delgado y rubio y de ojos verdes

-y mi hermano?-volvió a preguntar a Anel

-aquí estoy-respondió el joven de cabellos café claros y ojos iguales a los de Anel y un poco más bajito que ella

-OK Ya que están aquí todos los que faltaban y sobraban-comenzó sonriente Fabiola-vamonos!-dijo entusiasmada

-muy bien chicos, tienen de donde escoger-habló Mariana suspirando a la manera de ser de su prima y señalando el grupo de autos frente a ellos, uno de ellos era el afamado auto para dos persona de Mariana, una camioneta Liberty, un Tsuru, un Bettle, dos Neon y una Lobo semi monster

-es cierto, no los hemos presentado-sonrío Mayra

-el es Salvador, mi papá, pero pueden decirle "Oso"-dijo Anel, señalando al primer joven que llego a su encuentro

-ella es Grecia, su mamá-mencionó Mariana señalando a la mujer que reto a todos mientras bajaba de la camioneta

-y ella es Karla, la hermanita de Anel-dijo Verónica señalando a una joven de la estatura de Mariana, pelirroja y de piel clara

-el es Christopher, pero para términos simples Cristo-señalo Fabiola, al rubio que secundo a Salvador

-oigan, ya vamonos o se nos hará tarde-sugirió el dueño del Bettle

-ya oí, bueno, el es mi hermanito, Rogelio-sonrió Anel

-nos terminamos de presentar después-le exigió Grecia

-si, yo ya tengo hambre, si ustedes nos trajeron de buenas a primeras-se quejo Salvador

-Oso, que yo sepa, tu no le quisiste prestar la camioneta a Anel-le retó Verónica

-bueno ya-se termino de exasperar Grecia-tu, tu, tu, tu y tu-dijo Señalando al azar a Mathilda, Miriam, Kai, Spencer y Daichi-se van con Anel y Cristo-aseveró

-ahora maneja tu-se quejo el aludido

-ya, yo no te dije que te llevaras la camioneta, bien te pudiste ir a dar la vuelta con mi papá-se quejo la aludida mientras abría la puerta y los señalados se subían-además, si hubiera venido tu Karla hubieras traído tu coche y no me digas que no, yo solo me ofrecí a llevarte y a dejarte conducir para que fuéramos cómodos y no me fuera sola-

-bien, ya que aquellos ya están-dijo Grecia notando que ya todos se habían subido a la Liberty-ustedes cuatro se van con Vero y Mayra-dijo ahora señalando a Kenny, Julia, Raúl y Max

-vengan-les dijo Mayra mientras veían a Verónica abrir el Tsuru

-de acuerdo-contestó Max siguiedola

-exelente, ahora, ustedes 4 se van con Rogelio-habló de nuevo Grecia con autoridad mandando esta vez a Ray, Kein, Oliver y Bryan por lo que estos se dirigieron al Bettle donde ya los esperaba Rogelio-bien, como Fabiola se va con Mariana, su auto queda descartado, eso nos deja conque, ustedes tres, se van con Karla-ahora señalando a Miguel, Salima y Michael

-Ok, pero apuerense porque ya es bien tarde-exigió Karla

-calmate, mi niña-le dijo Grecia abrasandola y después empujandola para que se diera prisa y los dejara subir al coche donde ya había dos pasajeros-bien ahora, en el del Junior, se van ustedes cuatro-ahora señalando a Hilary, Emily, Eddy y Rick-y los demás se van con nosotros en la camioneta-concluyo

Anya: hasta aquí por hoy... pero como les ira a nuestros queridos Beyluchadores con el grupo de locos con los cuales los e metido n.n

Belle: que cruel

Anya: oye por cierto, cuando me dejaras decirte por tu verdadero nombre, aprovechando que andamos con locura

Belle: para que? para que nos confundan?

Anya: es que me gusta más tu verdadero nombre

Belle: has lo que quieras

Anya: sonaste como Seto, pero eso para mi es un si jeje... Ahyma

(Belle) Ahyma: me voy a arrepentir de esto --U

Anya: ni modo, no me importa

Ahyma: ya vamonos quieres?

Anya: hai... MATAITANE!!


	9. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta Segunda Pa...

Anya: me tarde, mucho y la verdad lo lamento no tengo excusa u.u

Ahyma: Anya responsable, vaya, no conocía esa faceta tuya, estas segura que eres tu y no algún invento raro de mi mente

Anya: o.ó soy yo, que yo sepa y déjame en paz, estos últimos tres meses me ha ido de la fregada y no tengo humor ni mucho menos intenciones de aguantarte, así que si no quieres que te mande al diablo como hice con Midori más te vale que dejes el asunto de lado

Ahyma: y yo soy la del mal genio, bueno, aunque no entiendo porque solo mandaste a Midori

Anya: porque a Anank la necesito para el fic -.-

Ahyma: hablando de caer bajo

Anya: bueno, chicas, no es mi costumbre, pero ya saben Beyblade no es mío porque si lo fuera, sería una serie 99.99999999999999 YAOI

Ahyma: y bueno, Yaoi, Lenguaje subido de tono, y demás aplicados que conocen de memoria

**_En el Auto de Karla _**

lo lamento, no me he presentado-sonrió la joven en el asiento del copiloto-mi nombre es Karla mucho gusto, y el es Alejandro-señalando al piloto, un joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada clara, completamente vestido de negro-y el es mi hijo Cesar-señalando al pequeño joven sentado del lado de una de las ventanas

hola que tal?-fue la respuesta de el

no manches guey, hasta donde nos quiere llevar esta mujer?-se quejo aquel presentado como Alejandro recibiendo un codazo de la joven

cálmate Alex-le regaño Karla

¿Por qué ya estamos muy lejos del hotel?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa Salima

honestamente, si-contestó Cesar

ya llevamos bastante tiempo en este auto-le contestó Michael

algo-suspiro Miguel

****

**_Dentro del Auto de Anel _**

¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?-preguntó el copiloto

descuida, solo vamos a ir cerca de Plaza Lindavista-contestó quien iba en el volante

por suerte estamos cerca-mencionó el otro un tanto sarcástico-lo suficiente para que me duerma un rato-

que vamos a comer!-saltó Daichi despertando de su semi ensoñación al rubio frente a el-Me Muero De Hambre!-reprochó

descuida, mientras estén en la ciudad los llevare a los mejores lugares para comer, dado a que ninguno de ustedes tiene siquiera una mísera idea de lo que es comer, borrego y chivo al estilo mexicano, eso será lo primero a lo que los llevare, por hoy a comer chivo, lo que aquí llamamos "Birria", aunque seré honesta el mejor lugar para comer "Birria" es el estado de Jalisco, que queda como a cinco horas de aquí-les explico mientras veían algunos lugares

Oye!-señalo Mathilda-¿Qué lugar es ese?-dijo señalando directamente al frente en el momento en el que entraron a una calle dividida en dos secciones por una calzada

esa es la Basílica de Guadalupe-le explico el semi-rubio a quien ya habían presentado como Cristo-tendrán la oportunidad de verla un poco más de cerca-

¿y para que es ese edificio?-se intereso Spencer

es uno de los dos más grandes templos de la religión Católica aquí en México, durante el doce de diciembre viene gente de casi todos los estados de la republica en peregrinación para agradecer o bien para pedirle algo a la Virgen de Guadalupe, que es la Santa Patrona de nuestro país-explicó de nueva cuenta Cristo

y en realidad, durante muy diversas fechas en el año, muchas poblaciones, de fuera y de la misma ciudad vienen a presentarle sus respetos a la Virgen Morena-habló ahora Anel

ósea que ustedes también, supongo-habló Miriam interesándose en la conversación

no, la verdad es que no todos-contestó la pelirroja, a lo que su compañero le saco la lengua a lo que ella contesto con un puchero

son divertidos-dijo de repente Mathilda consiguiendo una leve risa de ambos

¿lo crees?-dijo sonriente Anel

si, pero díganme, bueno, en España se habla que algo que identifica a México son sus bailes tradicionales-se expreso Mathilda recordando cosas vistas en la televisión

no es lo único, nuestro país, tiene abundancia de todo, los bailes son parte de nuestras tradiciones y aunque algunas tradiciones han sido modificadas por la globalización muchos intentamos mantener aunque sea un vestigio de nuestro patrimonio como una nación multicultural-se expresó ahora Cristo

¿multicultural?-se extrañó Miriam

si, verán, nosotros como mexicanos, no somos, ni ibéricos ni indígenas, bueno obviamente hay sus excepciones, por ejemplo Cristo es de ascendencia francesa, pero por ejemplo yo soy mestiza, mi familia proviene de la mezcla durante la colonización de Españoles e Indígenas y aquí en México somos la raza dominante, pero seguimos respetando nuestras viejas y ancestrales costumbres, pues nuestra ascendencia indígena viene desde hace más de 3200 años-habló mientras tomaba su celular que había comenzado a sonar

miren, ya estamos cerca, esa de ahí es la nueva basílica y esta que esta directamente al frente es la vieja-les dijo Cristo mientras veían las dos construcciones y se veía otra más, así como un reloj compuesto dentro de una cruz y un cerro al fondo

pero se ve otra cosa ahí al lado-habló Daichi

no te enojes-le escucharon decir aunque habían creído que había ignorado la llamada

si, lo se, chaparra ya mero…-la vieron separarse el aparato y se alcanzaron a escuchar el sonido proveniente del artefacto, lo sorprendente fue que eran casi entendibles de tan fuerte que gritaba la otra persona del otro lado

**_Dentro del Auto de Mariana _**

DAME UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN DE A DONDE NOS QUIERES LLEVAR!-decía colérica

cálmate "Bazofia"-decía con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa Fabiola

ESPERA!-le dijo y se quedo mirando a su prima-TU NO TE METAS!-fue lo que termino de decir

**_Dentro del Auto de Rogelio _**

oye, Rogelio-le llamó Oliver

mande-contestó el

eh, disculpa la pregunta, pero verdaderamente, Grecia y Salvador son padres tuyos y de ellas dos?-fue la incógnita que surgió de los labios de Oliver

JAJAJAJA no!-contestó el sumamente divertido-es cierto, que Grecia y el "Oso" tratan a Anel y a Karla como tal, pero eso es un trato que surgió entre ellos por la preparatoria, pero aquí el único familiar, sanguíneo de Anel, soy yo y no estoy considerado en esa familia-respondió ya un tanto mas calmado

perdona la curiosidad, pero ¿Por qué?-fue ahora Ray el que pregunto

no hay problema, verán, cuando mi hermana estaba en la prepa, conoció a Salvador, a Grecia, Minerva, Cristo, Cesar, Karla e incluso a Verónica, aunque en ellas fue más bien reencuentro, con forme su amistad creció, se empezaron a dar relaciones entre ellos que asemejaban a una familia como el cuidado de Grecia para con Anel, o cuando Salvador regañaba a Karla o incluso cuando las defendía y así fue como esa familia comenzó, primero que nada, el respeto de todos ellos hacía Cristo los hizo convertirse en sus hijos e incluso algunas de sus mañas se les pegaron a todos ellos, y cuando el "Oso" y Grecia comenzaron a andar, obviamente que terminaron por adoptar a Karla y a Anel por sus hijas, a Anel por Grecia y a Karla por el Oso, y también la amistad de hermanas creció entre ellas, pero por otro lado Cesar, es tanto hijo de Cristo como de Karla, sin que entre ellos haya habido algo, simplemente, que Karla le tomo ese cariño a Cesar y Cristo igual-les explico

comprendo, simplemente entre ustedes crearon esa familia por el cariño que se tienen-simplifico Oliver

exacto-contestó Rogelio-¿en serio creyeron que Grecia y el "Oso" siendo apenas uno o tres años mayores a Anel iban a ser sus padres?-preguntó con exceso de entretenimiento Rogelio

la verdad, es por eso por lo que lo dudábamos-le contestó Kein

pues ciertamente, yo se que por trato si pareciera eso, y la verdad, al menos yo respeto mucho la autoridad que tiene Grecia sobre de Anel e incluso, si de esto hablamos, Mariana viene siendo hermana de Anel-habló de nuevo

y ellas porque?-se atrevió a preguntar Ray

simple, se conocen desde la secundaria, siempre han estado juntas y creeme no las separas con nada, a la mejor en la prepa, por los permisos y porque una iba a la escuela en la tarde y la otra en la mañana, pero de ahí en fuera, esas dos son uña y carne-carcajeo el piloto

¿uña y carne?-repitió Bryan extrañado

lo siento, ustedes no deben saber mucho de cómo nos expresamos por estos lares-contesto-pero la expresión: "Son como uña y Carne" es para referirse a dos personas, que para todo las ves juntas, y el ejemplo te lo doy con esas dos, se hablan por teléfono y se tardan no una sino dos o hasta tres horas en el teléfono, para todo, Mariana puedes venir conmigo aquí, o Anel me acompañas allá y etc., etc., etc.…-les explico con una seria expresión que decía "ellas no tienen remedio"

**_Dentro del Auto de Verónica _**

¿A dónde nos ira a llevar Anel?-preguntó Mayra a su compañera

no tengo idea-decía Vero

de que se preocupan, Anel regularmente nos lleva a buenos lugares para comer-decía Sandra

¿y ustedes no saben que nos llevara a comer Anel?-preguntó Kenny

la verdad no Kenny, por esta zona nos ha llevado a varios restaurantes por lo que no tenemos ni la más remota idea de que es lo que comeremos-le contesto Verónica con soltura

y normalmente que las lleva a comer-preguntó Max

ella nos ha llevado a comer de todo, Pescado, Birria, Barbacoa, Carnitas, Garnachas, Arrachera, Comida Extranjera o ella nos prepara comida china o comida japonesa-decía una sonriente Mayra

deberíamos decirle, que si hace arroz frito y llevarlos a que lo coman-sugirió Sandra

si, el arroz frito es el mejor platillo de Anel-correspondió Vero

pero por ejemplo, no creo que Anel vaya a ser nuestra guía turística ¿o si?-preguntó ahora Raúl

claro que no, a Anel, dile cuando lo que quieres es comer, pero cada uno de nosotros los llevara a algún lugar mientras estén en la ciudad, y Anel, nos llevara a los mejores lugares para comer-mencionó un tanto divertida Sandra

es cierto, Anel, solo los llevaría a las "maquinitas" y a los Internet-mencionó Mayra riéndose

¿maquinitas?-se extraño Julia

ustedes, le deben de llamar Arcada o Arcade, pero aquí en México la palabra tradicional son "maquinitas"-respondío Verónica ante la clara incertidumbre de los cuatro

Anel es una maniaca de las maquinas, le fascina meterse a Internet y se desvive jugando en especial los juegos de peleas-les explico con más detalle Sandra

y nunca la vean mientras maneja la computadora porque créanme que decir que se marearan es poco-dijo ahora Verónica-da miedo cuando esta frente a una computadora-suspiró siendo seguida de los suspiros de las otras dos, lo que produjo grandes gotas en los cuatro pasajeros a las imágenes mentales que esas palabras produjeron

**_ En el Auto del "Júnior" _**

oye como te llamas?-preguntó Emily

me llamo Víctor, pero llámenme "Júnior" todos lo hacen-contestó mirándola de reojo

¿y porque tu vas solo y ellos nos?-dijo Eddy señalando a los autos más adelante

porque soy un desdichado y llegue tarde-dijo en tono exagerado y melodramático

me recuerdas al estúpido de Tyson-mencionó Hilary

oye, no se quien sea pero no me insultes!-se defendió el joven a lo que Rick que iba de copiloto comenzó a carcajear

no lo conoce, pero bien sabe lo que le conviene-dijo el peliblanco en cuanto dejo de reír un poco

prefiero no saber como es que tengo que tomarme ese comentario-respondió Víctor con una gota en la nuca

**_En el auto de Salvador/Parte delantera _**

¿Ósea que no es tan cierto lo que se dice de este país?-mencionó Robert

no, bueno, obviamente, hay delincuencia y demases, pero es como en cualquier otra ciudad o país, por lo regular es muy tranquilo y aunque si llegas a oír el, "me robaron", muchas veces es más bien, "se me perdió"-aseguró Grecia

creeme, no existiría la delincuencia en este país, si al menos el gobierno apoyara al pueblo, pero como ese es solo un sueño guajiro para nuestra patria no nos queda, más que ver como sobrevivimos en este mundo, y por ejemplo, Anel y Grecia salieron adelante apoyándose la una a la otra y ya Anel cuando ya estaba bien establecida se encargo de Rogelio, y así es como se hace en este país, si tienes a alguien que te ayude, con traspiés y todo pero sales adelante y si no, pues tienes dos, o te quedas como estas y te pones al son de la tambora o le echas ganas y sales-aseveró con enojo y sinceridad Salvador

comprendo, por lo que veo en este país las cosas son bastante duras-habló ahora Enrique

para la gran mayoría si, pero por ejemplo, Anel trabaja en doblaje y yo trabajo en las agencias como edecán y modelo y entre ambas le echamos una manita a Rogelio para que salga adelante sin que trabaje, las dos vivimos juntas y Rogelio vive en un departamento que le conseguí que esta cerca de su escuela y mientras nosotras trabajamos el se concentra por completo en el estudio y pues como nos ve que pujamos y luchamos por darle algo, nos responde bien con buenas notas, no te diré que las mejores pero ahí la lleva-confesó Grecia

entre ustedes si existe el apoyo de madre e hija a pesar de que solo son amigas¿no es verdad?-continuó Enrique

cierto, te puedo decir que las pocas veces que hemos ido Anel y yo a ver a su mamá para ver lo del dinero de la colegiatura de Rogelio no es muy agradable ver como se llevan entre ellas, pues cuando Anel ya no necesito de su verdadera madre fue sincera con ella y se deslindo y cuando perdió a su papá se refugió en mi, la ayude y acabo con su estudio, lo que ella verdaderamente quería estudiar y aquí tienes a mi niña, trabajando y hasta una camioneta del año tiene, el coche de Rogelio se lo regalo ella y ella fue la que compro la casa donde ella y yo estamos viviendo, porque ya no queríamos vivir en una casa que me había regalado uno de mis ex novios-asevero con una sonrisa sincera-yo vendí la casa y de ahí saque el dinero para el departamento de Rogelio y pues, ahí la llevamos entre nosotros, pues Karla ahora se esta apoyando bastante en nosotras y ahorita estamos viendo que Mariana y Karla se salgan de sus casas, Mariana para que ya no tenga que sufrir retrasos en la escuela y Karla porque, también tiene muchos problemas con su familia-

pues, debo admitir que yo verdaderamente pensaba que aquí las cosas no estaban tan mal-argumentó Robert

no, deja, que solo les estamos hablando de personas digamos con nivel promedio o medio si lo quieres ver así, por que hay gente que esta peor, Alex, que ya lo verán cuando lleguemos, el se crió en barrio bajo y a aprendido a vivir con prácticamente nada, pero el que si estaba critico era el papá de Anel, a ese señor, creeme que lo respetaba e idolatraba-habló ahora el "oso"

porque?-preguntó Enrique

por lo que nos contaba, el trabajaba desde los siete años, su mamá lo abandono en la calle y a los seis años fue la primera vez que durmió a la intemperie en un parque, trabajo de todo, de panadero, en un matadero de cerdos y en otras cosas, el si para que veas tuvo como lo decía el mismo, "vida de perros" y era admirable el señor, y los que quieren y se esfuerzan terminan como el, sacando a su familia adelante y el no ganaba poco, trabajo en lugares donde sacaba, lo que vendrían siendo, quinientos dólares más prestaciones, que tal vez para ustedes sea poco pero aquí en México con eso vives bien todo un mes-les decía

si mi vida, pero pues el papá de mi niña tuvo la suerte de ser muy bueno en su trabajo, pero la gran mayoría tienen por sueldo el mínimo que no es más de cincuenta pesos que son cinco dólares y con eso no vive nadie-le retó Grecia

cinco dólares!-dijeron al unísono Robert y Enrique faltos de creer la cifra

si, exactamente, cinco dólares diarios y con eso uno tiene que vivir según nuestro gobierno, lo que aquí no es más que subsistir-habló Grecia

****

****

**_ En el Auto de Salvador/Parte Trasera _**

oigan, este país no esta tan mal-decía Ozuma viendo para todos lados

oye, Salvador-le llamo Johnny a través de una ventanilla en el cristal trasero de la cabina-¿Qué lugar es ese?-

esa es la Iglesia de San Cayetano-le respondió Grecia

vaya, que esta preciosa, y eso que es una construcción moderna-habló Claude

si, estoy de acuerdo-contestó Jimmy

ya mero llegamos-les dijo Grecia a través de la ventanilla

si, no se preocupen-les contestó Joseph

oye, hermana, este lugar es… bastante concurrido-mencionó la ojiplata mientras veía por la ventana

si, demasiado, pero eso es gracias a que muchos encuentran lo que buscan en esta zona de la ciudad-repuso la de ojos dorados

y a donde vamos precisamente?-preguntó un tanto aburrida por el trafico

vamos un poco más adelante-contestó la que iba en el volante

ojala y lleguemos rápido-dijo un tanto preocupada

ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo la enmascarada con un cierto tono de reproche

lo mismo diría yo si no fuera por que me vine precisamente por donde había más trafico-suspiro la mujer de cabellos azul medianoche y mechas en color agua marina, con una piel de color bronceado

bueno, no importa, me alegra que hayas llegado-habló la primera cediendo el paso dentro de la construcción

y Takao?-preguntó en cuanto su acompañante cerró la puerta

esta dormido, y en cuanto a las gemelas salieron para traerme algunas cosas para la ampolleta-contestó suponiendo su siguiente pregunta

y las demás?-volvió a preguntar la bicolor

Karina, debe estar afilando su cadena y en cuanto a Saya, ella esta durmiendo también-volvió a contestar para después ambas dirigirse a la sala y sentarse

y ya tienes todo?-dijo de repente la recién llegada

bueno, solo me falta una cosa y esperaba que tu me ayudaras a encontrarla-confesó la enmascarada

que es lo que te falta?-preguntó la morena

me falta la hoja de la ortiga-contestó

que bien-suspiró sonriente la mujer frente a la guerrera-pensé que era algo más complicado-

¿de que hablas?-se extraño la mujer frente a la morena

yo tengo una planta de ortiga, y puedo traerte la planta completa de ser necesario-dijo sonriente la morena

esto-comenzó Rick

sabe-le continúo Lee

delicioso!-dijeron los dos al unísono

me alegra que les guste-sonrió Anel

era verdad, lo que Verónica decía sobre que eras la experta para elegir donde comer-habló serió Kenny pero con una gran sonrisa

como dices que se llama esto?-preguntó Julia señalando su plato

se llama Birria-contestó Mariana

uh, que te pasa Karla?-preguntó Vero, por lo que ella solo señalo hacia un lado mientras se corría lo más posible hacia Grecia que se encontraba del lado opuesto

vaya, con que era eso-dijo mirando al "Oso" que parecía no haber comido en meses

si ustedes creen que eso es comer como "pelón de hospicio" mejor miren a la bestia que esta a mi lado-contestó un tanto irritada Anel

pues la verdad, mi niña, entre Cristo y el "Oso" ni a cual irle-sentenció Grecia acompañando la expresión de Anel

mami, tengo miedo-se abraza Karla a Grecia mientras veía comer al "Oso" con una sonrisa siniestra

ni si quiera se te ocurra morderla Salvador-contestó Grecia suponiendo a que se debía el miedo de su segunda "hija"

bueno, es ahí, ahora solo tengo que buscar donde estacionarme-dijo la de ojos de oro

si, si, solo apurate-habló su hermana un tanto exasperada

Bueno, "ya comí, ya bebí, ya no me hallo aquí"-dijo sonriente Anel mientras se recargaba en el respaldó de la silla

me podría traer la cuenta por favor-pidió Grecia a una camarera que se les acercó

¿mañana a donde nos llevas a comer?-preguntó Fabiola a Anel

mañana vamos a ir por ustedes bien temprano, para ir a desayunar Barbacoa, a fin y al cabo las batallas no empiezan sino hasta las cuatro, por lo que no habrá problemas de horario-exclamó Anel

y ahora que vamos a hacer-preguntó Ray a Sandra quien era la que estaba más cerca de el

pues no se, todo depende-contestó ella

pues, no se, a donde los podemos llevar-repuso Mayra mirando al resto

pues, podría ser a la Iglesia de San Cayetano y de ahí a la Basílica y después ya los llevamos al hotel-dijo Grecia no muy convencida de llevarlos a tales lugares

vamos, por un momento en el que ustedes toquen territorio católico no se van a morir-dijo Karla mirando la expresión nada confiada de algunos

eso se dice fácil-dijo con un suspiro derrotado Anel

es más Anel, en la antigua Basílica porque no nos das pase para que nos dejen ver de cerca lo que esta detrás-sugirió sonriente Fabiola

maldita Fabiola no se te escapa una-dijo con una venita Anel

bueno, ya habiendo decidido a donde vamos, que les parece si comenzamos-habló sonriente Mayra

Mayra, eres fanática de las rimas o que?-preguntó un tanto exasperada Mariana

no, hasta eso que no-contestó la aludida

y, nos vamos como venimos o que-dijo exasperado Alejandro

como venimos, para rápido-contestó Cristo

cuanto fue Mamá-preguntó Anel a Grecia

mil quinientos-contestó ella sacando su cartera por lo que los demás también

bien, somos, catorce, nos toca de a…-Karla ya no siguió mientras hacían cuentas

cada quien que de ciento siete y lo que falte lo completo yo-dijo Anel

no es necesario yo puedo pagarlo-dijo Robert

por supuesto que no, nosotros los trajimos a comer, nosotros pagamos-le dijo Karla

además, aquí no les recibirán otra moneda que no sea el peso mexicano, por lo que queda fuera de discusión-completo Salvador

a ver, van-dijo Vero pasándole a Anel el dinero de ella, Mayra y Sandra

aquí esta lo mío, lo de Alejandro y lo de Cesar-contestó Karla

toma mam�, ya va con el de Rogelio, Cristo, Fabiola, Mariana y el mío-dijo Anel dándoselo a Grecia

a ver, este es el mío-dijo Salvador dándole a Grecia

este es?-preguntó Grecia viendo un monto más

el mío-respondió el Júnior

y los dos pesos que faltan-dijo Anel poniendo quince pesos en la mesa-junto con la propina-

hay que dejarle más no mames-le dijo Alejandro

bueno, cooperen-dijo Karla poniendo diez pesos

ya hay que darle cincuenta y ya-dijo cristo poniendo otros quince

ya ahí están los diez que faltan-dijo Víctor lanzando el dinero

creó que ya encontré lugar-dijo la que se encontraba al volante

ya era hora-suspiro su hermana, por lo que pronto, se acercaron al lugar y aparcaron

listo-dijo la de ojos dorados mientras bajaba del auto

que horror de país!-gritó la otra sacando su frustración mientras se bajaba dando un portazo

vienes o te quedas?-le habló su hermana mirándola por sobre el hombro

ya voy, ya voy-dijo la otra corriendo para alcanzarla

bien esta es la iglesia de San Cayetano-les dijo Grecia mientras bajaban todos de la camioneta

es bonita-respondió Mathilda

si, en su lúgubre manera de ser-habló un tanto extraña Anel

muevete, que "o todos coludos o todos rabones"-la empujo Mariana

no seas cruel- T.T

no me importa, así que muevelas!-grito mientras, el Oso y Karla la ayudaban a jalarla

no seas exagerada-se burlaba Rogelio

tu cállate!-gritaba ella mientras la jalaban y mientras algunos reían otros… o.oU

que no te da lastima, provocar pena ajena-le espetaba Mariana en un intento desesperado porque se "comportara"

eso es lo que menos me interesa en este momento-gritoneaba la más alta intentando zafarse

vamos, un poco de dignidad-le espetaba un sonriente Cesar

vamos guey ni que te fueran a echar agua bendita!-le regañaba Alejandro

Anel compórtate-le habló Grecia bastante seria provocando que las risas y demases se acabaran

eh, si-contestó ella tragando MUY duro

**_8 horas después _**

****

listo ya llegamos-decía Rogelio al momento en que todos se bajaban

me alegra ver que se han divertido-decía el Sr. D que ya se encontraba frente al hotel esperándolos

lamentamos la tardanza señor Dickenson, pero no pudimos llegar antes-se disculpo Fabiola

no hay ningún problema, no se preocupen, aunque veo que vienen exhaustos-dijo sonriente mirando a Daichi a quien traían cargando

Daichi fue un caso especial-sonrió Fabiola

FLAHS BACK

y eso que es?-preguntó Oliver curioso de ver en el atrio a varias personas con ropajes sumamente extraños bailando en círculos

esos son los danzantes-contestó Alejandro

ellos, son las personas que bailan, según de forma más acercada a como bailaban los indígenas de nuestro país-les explicó Cesar

pues me gustaría bailar como ellos-dijo Daichi y ni tardo ni perezoso ya se encontraba entre todos imitando los pasos, bailo así durante más de media hora hasta que la música acelero y los pasos se volvieron giros vertiginosos, así bailo por aproximadamente otros 30 minutos hasta que el mareo lo venció terminando en el piso… � 

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

por lo que veo el bailar fue demasiado para el-dijo divertido el Sr. D

mañana, pasaremos por ellos para llevarlos a desayunar y después los llevaremos al Azteca-dijo Anel

muy, bien, pero no olviden que la hora se cambio y que será más temprano-les explico el Sr. D

no hay problema-sonrieron todos

hasta mañana-dijeron Anel y Mariana al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás subían a sus respectivos vehículos

Anya: me preguntó si alguien algún día se dará cuenta de cual de todas somos tu y yo

Ahyma: sabes, a la primera o primeras (dependiendo de si una sola reconoce a ambas o solo reconoce a una y alguien más reconoce a la otra) se me ocurre que la introduzcamos en el fic

Anya: o.O estas loca

Ahyma: no, y lo harás

Anya: ·-·U lo que digas… egocéntrica

Ahyma: disculpa

Anya: jeje nada

Ahyma: reviews

Anya: si su sarcástica alteza

Ahyma: haré como que no escuche eso…. Veamos, la primera es Zen

Anya: Zen, amiga mía… (Viendo a Ahyma) ehmm, bueno, amiga NUESTRA… (Volviendo a verla) creeme que nunca voy a terminar de entender a mi propia hermana… bueno lo de hablar ya se nos hizo

Ahyma: no me sorprende con todo lo que te tardaste en actualizar

Anya: EJEM!... ·-· honestamente, no te me haces tan fría, bueno, no se, a lo mejor, porque como yo soy hasta cierto punto así no lo noto mucho, pero bueno… me alegra que me hayas dejado review! Soy feliz y por otro lado… ò.ó como que perro! Para perros Joey y eso es otro asunto

Ahyma: mejor cállate y la que sigue Jizel

Anya: Jizel me dejas sin palabras, yo leyéndome tus fics y amándolos y casi poniéndolos en un pedestal de oro y plata especialmente el de "The Pirate's Spell" y me sales con que esta es una de tus historias casi favoritas T-T me dejas sin palabras…

Ahyma: cursi, sentimentalista y patética… Mami (pensando en Mod) porque me diste una hermana con tantos defectos

Anya: ò.ó

Ahyma: bueno, ya pasado tu momento, de… (Viendo su imagen en una horca dentro de los ojos de Anya) OK, OK, la última es Oro

Anya: bisaoba-chan! �� necesito hablar contigo, seriamente, se que nos topamos en el MSN, pero se me olvido pedirte unos detalles seriamente importantes, pero bueno, ya te los pediré son necesarios pero no esenciales al menos no por el momento

Ahyma: y eso es todo, porque esta niña tiene que ponerse a planear el siguiente capi de todos sus proyectos

Anya: T-T Ra, dame fuerzas!

Ahyma: Ja Ne!


	10. Preambulo

Anya: habrá cambio de acotaciones, a ver si así me deja las cosas más entendibles este endemoniado sistema

…- Dialogos

"…"- Pensamientos

Ahyma: y bien, vamos directo al fic!

saben, fue divertido pasar el día con ellos-dijo Mathilda en el restaurante del hotel

si, a mi también me pareció agradable estar con ellos-la respaldo Raúl

pues tal vez entretenido, porque yo no lo llamaría precisamente agradable-acotó Michael

y eso porque?-se burló Rick viendo a Michael sobar cierta zona roja en su mejilla

no, me hagas recordarlo-suspiró Michael…

**FLASH BACK**

Oye Fabiola¿tienes novio?-preguntó Michael mientras se acercaba de más a la platica que sostenían Fabiola, Mariana y Anel

si¿por?-preguntó ella en tono de inocencia descarada

solo quería saber, y ahora que lo pienso… Anel, Mariana ¿Cuántos años tienen?-insistió

aquí en México se dice, que es de mala educación pedir la edad de una mujer-contestó Mariana

te diré que tengo la misma edad que Kai-contestó Anel, como quien no quiere la cosa

ya veo, y si Kai es un año menor que yo quiere decir que no les importara tener una cita conmigo ¿o si?-contestó pasando su mano por la cintura de Mariana ya que se había colado a la tercia entre Mariana y Anel… cinco segundos después se escucha un grito y algunos gemidos por lo que todos voltean a ver a un Michael en el piso y con una mano en la mejilla

la próxima vez, no seré tan benevolente-murmuro Anel de forma en que todos escucharon y solo vieron alejarse a las tres

Michael ¿estas bien?-preguntó Karla ayudándolo a levantarse

no lo creo mi niña, algo malo debe haberles echo para que Anel no se conformará con haberle dado una cachetada-exclamo Grecia

si, lo mismo digo-la apoyo Cesar

pero si yo solo les pregunte su edad?-se quejó Michael

como si eso le fuera a importar-contestó Grecia

yo estoy seguro que intentaste tocar a una de ellas y por eso fue el golpe-habló Víctor

eso no es verdad-se intento defender Michael

creeme que conozco a mi hija, y se que ella cuando solo son palabras se conforma con una bofetada, pero si alguien las toca, las cosas, se ponen color de hormiga y no precisamente para ella-insistió Grecia

eso cualquiera de nosotros lo sabe-explicó Cristo con voz experimentada que dejaba entrever que el ya había pasado por ello

¿y porque no me lo explicaron?-se quejó el herido

no quisiera decírtelo Michael-comenzó Emily

pero te acabas de delatar amigo-terminó Eddy a lo que Michael desvió su mirada de sus compañeros de equipo hacía sus anfitriones donde vio verdaderos deseos asesinos en promedio (osease, todos lo veían con cara de "te voy a matar")

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

pues te lo merecías-le rezongó Miriam

yo solo les ofrecí una cita!-se defendió el acusado

vaya descaro el tuyo!-se enfureció Julia

vaya travesía la que tuvimos-suspiró cansada la ojiplata

pero tuvo su recompensa-recriminó su hermana

si, ya lo se… pero eso no le quita que este agotada!-sonrió para terminar quejándose de nueva cuenta y hundirse aun más en el sillón

no tienes remedió-contestó su acompañante enrollando una especie de papiro que reposaba entre sus piernas, para después dejarlo en un mueble que contenía un centenar más iguales a aquel que era depositado

ya esta, por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo para la ampolleta-habló otra mujer llegando a la sala

me alegra escuchar eso-mencionó la que se encontraba de pie volteando a encarar a la que hablaba

no te había visto Oro-sonrió la que se encontraba sentada

me alegra verlas Lesley, Anank-sonrió la morena

lo mismo digo-correspondió Anank con una venía

es bueno tenerte en casa-dijo Lesley avanzando hacía ella para abrazarla

no pensé que la conocieran-habló una voz entre las sombras

digamos, que la conocemos gracias a los hermanos-contestó Anank a la revelada Karina

no me había dado cuenta de ti Karina-dijo la enmascarada

así que tu eres Karina, eh oído mucho de ti-habló la morena mirando a la guerrera de las cadenas

¿en serio?-preguntó la peliverde sonriendo

si, y creeme que me encantaría una batalla-continuo la morena sonriente pero el desafío se encontraba tácito en su expresión

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Todo es calma y quietud… y lo único que podría interrumpir semejante tranquilidad… (Se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta)…

Ve a abrir!-se quejó el rubio echándose una almohada sobre la cabeza y lanzándole otra a su compañero de cuarto

ya voy-dijo el otro salido de sus ensoñación-¿Quién es?-preguntó una vez frente a la puerta entre bostezos y con intentos casi nulos de despertar

abre y lo descubrirás-le dijo la voz de una mujer a la que no reconoció dado su estado de recién resucitado, por lo que opto por la idea que no le convenía… abrir la puerta

Oh! Vamos no me digan que siguen dormidos-dijo viéndolo dirigirse de nuevo a la cama

cállense!-se escucho el murmullo de alguien debajo de la almohada

ya verán-vociferó la mujer tomando rumbo a una puerta contigua, minutos después se le veía ingresar de nuevo a la habitación con dos cubetas de agua las cuales dejo al lado de las camas para después dirigirse a la puerta y hacer señas a alguien siendo respondida de inmediato pues a los minutos entraba de nuevo con alguien más, ambas tomaron pedazos de papel y se los colocaron como tapones en los oídos y haciéndose señas cada una tomo una cubeta haciendo el menor ruido posible, ambas se posesionaron

uno-susurró una

dos-le siguió la otra

tres-dijeron ambas quitaron almohadas y cobijas que pudiesen obstruirlas

ahora!-dijeron y lanzaron el agua directo a las cabezas de ambos durmientes

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el gritó unísono de ambos RESUCITADOS

creo que ya los despertaron-murmuró un sonriente bicolor al escuchar el grito OLIMPICO que hizo voltear hacía arriba a todos los que se encontraban en la planta baja y terminar de despertar a los somnolientos

pobres-los compadeció una pelinegra

a veces no la entiendo, no se puede despertar temprano y hace berrinche y medio para mantenerse dormida, pero cuando se le da la oportunidad de despertar a alguien lo hace y con saña-suspiró derrotada otra a su lado

oye hermanita, en serio que te pasaste de la raya-le reprocho sonriente la pelirroja frente a las recién llegadas

hablando de las reinas de roma-se quejo el semi rubio

vamos, si no fue mucho-habló chocando palmas la más alta con la que se encontraba enfrente-lo único que hice hermanita fue despertarlos-

cínica-se quejo la que había hablado antes de su llegada

jeje, lo siento mami-contestó un poco apenada la aludida

¿Qué les hiciste?-quiso saber un joven de cabello rizado y negro

no mucho "Júnior"-contestó ella con inocencia para después colocar sus dedos en pose "V"

nada, solo les echamos agua helada con hielos-sonrió la más bajita mirando a la alta a su lado

supongo que no fue tu idea Mariana-cuestiono el semi rubio

claro que no, la idea fue de este monstruo-habló la bajita señalando a la mujer que ahora iba y se abrazaba del cuello de uno de los mastodontes que se encontraban allí (entiéndase, el adjetivo de mastodontes para Gary, Rick y Salvador)

estas aprendiendo pésimas mañas de tu padre y tu abuelo Anel-le reprendió aquella que la había llamado Cínica

no la regañes Grecia, que además, es el orgullo de mi casta-se enorgulleció aquel de quien se aferraba Anel

uh?-musitó Mariana volteando hacía atrás viendo a varios mirar a sus espaldas en un claro signo de contener la risa-vaya, tal vez si nos pasamos-dijo mostrando un gestó de sumo entretenimiento

Nah!-contestó la autora intelectual del altercado

no, solo los dejaron como cubos de hielo-habló una recién llegada mirando a un rubio y un pelirrojo ambos con rostros en tonalidades azules que titiritaban y estornudaban cada tanto vestidos con sus ropas habituales y sobre ellas cualquier ropa abrigadora que pudieron encontrar lo que los hacía verse como dos ositos-¿Por qué siempre son tan malas con migo?-continúo esta vez en tono y actuación melodramáticas

malas, si nosotras no somos malas-sonrió de forma inocente la más bajita

bazofia, estoy segura de que tu y Anel son las autoras del presente desastre y como siempre no tuvieron la decencia de esperarme para ayudarles con tan deliciosa hazaña-se quejó refunfuñando la joven a lo que las otras dos sonrieron con cinismo demo… EXPRESION GENERAL: ·-·**UUUUUUUUUUUUU**

eh bueno, les parece si nos vamos mejor a desayunar-habló Kenny intentando mediar las fuerzas en contacto

ummmm-musitaban Anel y Mariana meditando-OK!-dijeron al unísono a lo que de inmediato emprendieron la marcha dejando a todos atrás soltando suspiros de alivió y miradas de compasión

no me piensas hablar todavía ¿cierto?-pregunta la joven de luces aguamar

ese fue un no-tradujo Lesley mientras veía a la niña empujar una silla de ruedas donde se encontraba el peliazul

nunca me he arrepentido de un combate y se que esta no será la primera vez, demo… wakarimasen-

¿Qué no entiendes?-preguntó la ojidorada apareciendo de repente

porque se enoja, simplemente no comprendo, solo tuve un combate con Karina-contestó

Karina y tu son fuertes, pero Takao sabe perfectamente que necesita su fuerza y no desea desperdiciarla en un absurdo combate, y por demás esta decir que saben todas perfectamente lo que un combate en esta casa puede repercutir tanto en la salud de Takao como en el estado emocional de Saya-contestó con su usual tono imperioso sin embargo una nota en su voz daba a entender que sus palabras eran tanto una explicación como un reclamo y reproche

mejor déjenlo así… ya se le pasara-concilió la enmascarada

si definitivamente me gusta más tu auto Rogelio-decía Michael recargándose en los asientos de la parte delantera para poder hablar con piloto y copiloto y ver bien por el parabrisas

me halagas pero no creas que por eso me he olvidado de lo que ayer le hiciste a Mariana-reprocho con una media sonrisa y una mueca de reproche el conductor

ya entendí¿Por qué todos me lo tienen que repetir?-suspiro resignado el pelirrojo

porque nosotros les dijimos, no se metan con ellas-le insistió Rogelio

ya entendí, ya entendí! Por Dios ya denme un respiro quieres!-se exaspero el pelirrojo

es que de verdad te pasaste de la raya-le explicó un tanto molesto Max

si, como se te ocurre decirles que después de unas copitas las llevarías a sus camas para gozar un rato-le reprocho ahora Eddy

además, te lo pongo así Michael-le llamó Rogelio para que le prestara atención-es más fácil que mi hermana te viole a ti que tu a ella-fue todo lo que dijo cosa que dejo una reacción general de: O-OU

Que comodidad, ahora ya no hay que ir tan apretados como ayer-habló Enrique estirándose en la cabina de la camioneta

pues eso gracias a Cristo-contestó Grecia señalando el convertible frente a ellos

y ahora que lo pienso ese convertible no es de mi padre-mencionó de repente el Oso

claro que no, mi vida, ese convertible es el de su hermana¿Cuándo lo hemos visto siquiera interesado en adquirir uno?-le reprocho Grecia

con razón, ya decía yo que, el con un convertible así… no, definitivamente si hubiera sido de el lo habría llevado con un terapeuta-suspiro aliviado Salvador

Cristo tiene una hermana?-preguntó Robert

pues, veras, genéticamente hablando es prima de Anel, lo que sucede ahí es que Cristo y ella se conocieron desde chicos, y Odíl perdió a sus padres cuando era niña lo que la hizo aferrarse mucho a Christopher y por eso se llaman hermanos-le explico Grecia

y vaya sorpresa nos llevamos, porque para una reunión, les dijimos Cristo y yo, que les íbamos a llevar a nuestras hermanas para que las conocieran y cuando Anel y ellas se vieron pegaron el gritó al cielo-dijo el Oso con una gota en la cabeza al recordar ello

y eso?-preguntó Enrique

sucede que la hermana de Cristo, se llama Odíl y mi cuñada Carmín y ellos ni por enterados de que ellas eran primas sanguíneas de Anel y mucho menos que entre ellas dos eran hermanas, obviamente también consanguíneas-contestó Grecia provocando que la gota detrás de la nuca de su pareja aumentara de tamaño

Wuaw, este coche es increíble-decía un entusiasmado pelirrojo

en serio te gusta Daichi?-le preguntó el conductor

claro, es genial!-respondió el en la parte de atrás

concordamos por primera vez-decía una anonadada Julia quien se encontraba como copiloto

este carro es el mejor que tiene mi hermana y para mi suerte hoy no fue a trabajar lo que me da la oportunidad de traerlo yo-contesta el semi rubio

que envidia-suspira Miriam tocando embelezada los asientos de piel

¿en que trabaja para traer semejante carrazo?-pregunta sorprendido Rick

ella, es vicepresidenta de una firma de modelaje-contesta

vaya…-atina a decir Julia con los ojos un tanto desorbitados

oye y porque no la presentas?-dijo un tanto entusiasmado Rick

no, Rick, creeme, en primera no quiero que intente Michael sobrepasarse con mi hermana porque fea no es y en segunda, no soporto a esa niña con complejo de anciana amargada-sentenció y justo en ese segundo sonó un celular-y hablando de Satanás-suspiró al revisar quien era

algo me dice que esto se va a poner bueno-dijo bajito Daichi mientras se acercaba al hombro del asiento del conductor para poder escuchar la conversación cuando Cristo pulso el botón para responder a la llamada

habla…-dijo un tanto renuente y haciendo un gestó de dolor al escuchar

no me molestes…-le dijo de pronto

solo, lo tome por un minuto-reprochó

de acuerdo, por varios minutos…-insistió

ya, ya entendí!... mira hablamos cuando llegue a la casa...-intentó

no, buscame si quieres, pero el auto, en el que por cierto estoy sentado ahora mismo y llevándolo entre la "caravana"; no te lo voy a entregar hasta que llegue, lo cual si me quedo al evento de exhibición será hasta altas horas de la noche si también nos vamos a cenar y sabes que…-dijo con tono altivo a lo que algo dicho por su interlocutora lo hicieron callar de repente y obtener una expresión mezcla pura del asombro y espanto

eso es extorsión!-gritó en protesta

mira… a ver que tal suena esto… yo me quedo el auto por hoy solo hoy y me extorsionas con algo que no sea ESO- volvió a intentar a lo que una mueca de sonrisa se creo en su cara al mirar al frente y ver todos como la camioneta de Anel entraba a un terreno con bardas blancas

dame un minuto-dijo y bajo un poco el celular y les hizo una seña a todos de que no dijeran nada y pronto dejo el auto y dejo que uno de los del Ballet Parking se encargara del mientras tanto corrió siguiendo a alguien

por favor, encárgate de ella-le pidió a Anel mientras tapaba el celular para que aquella persona no escuchara

y que me darás?-exigió saber ella

lo que quieras!-suplicó

seguro?-preguntó ella con un brilló en los ojos que hizo dar un paso atrás a la mayoría de los que la conocían bien exceptuando a Mariana pero que en su desesperación el aludido no noto

si lo que quieras!-le volvió a pedir a lo que todos hicieron gestos de negativa que se detuvieron al ver una mirada HOMICIDA en Mariana

conste?-dijo tomando el brazo de Cristo y arrebatándole el celular-hola… Odíl!-comenzó ella

este tonto, que le estoy preguntando si eres tu y no me quería decir y a parte cuando le saque la sopa no me quería prestar el celular-dijo como obvia excusa a lo que una enorme gota surgió detrás de la nuca de Cristo

tal vez no fue tan buena idea pedirle que me ayudara-pensó en voz alta el "salvado"

lo siento mucho, pero ya no hay devoluciones-le dijo la más bajita mientras comenzaban todos a subir las escaleras ya habiendo sido llevados los autos al garage mientras Anel los seguía conversando a través del celular de Cristo

porque estas tan interesado en ir a una joyería?-preguntó Lesley a lo que el aludido susurro algo al oído de la ojidorada

dice que eso es algo que no te incumbe en lo más mínimo y Wingston por favor, podrías dejarnos aquí, Takao y yo iremos solos-sentenció

pero Takao!-intentó reprochar la morena

Taka-chan!-la secundo la ojiplata

Wingston en cuanto nosotros bajemos, por favor llévalas a que le muestres el centro a Saya, después de todo no esta muy lejos según se y te llamamos en cuanto acabemos-habló el en tono severo ignorando completamente a sus acompañantes callándolas

si, como diga joven Takao-exclamo aquella persona a través del comunicador de la limosina creando un pesado silenció mientras el joven acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de la niña que se encontraba dormida con su cabeza en las piernas del peliazul

listo!-sonrió la alta mientras entregaba el celular al patriarca de esa singular familia-y ella dice que hablara contigo en casa y que más te vale tener la mejor excusa que le hayas inventado en tu vida y conociendo el tono en el que lo dijo mejor ve preparándola porque estaba verdaderamente furiosa-concluyó con una sonrisa triunfal

supuestamente me ibas a ayudar!-reclamó el

pero si eso hice…-sonrió tierna-logré que quitara todas las trampas que había colocado, el veneno de la comida lo suprimió de sus planes, también dijo que no iba a usar formol para sedarte y llevarte a vender a un bar nudista de homosexuales y que mas?... a si, y va a reducir tu condena a la mitad-concluyó…

pensándolo bien…-comenzó el ante la enorme gota que compartían casi todos los presentes ante tal repertorio-cuanto te debo?-concluyo sacando la cartera y comenzando a contar el dinero

ya hablaremos del pago…-dijo a lo que el no prestó mucha atención-por el momento-dijo mirando a los mesero que comenzaban a traer la comida-a desayunar!-sonrió

¿a quien les recuerda?-fue la incógnita de Ray

si, pero al menos ella tiene modales al comer y no come como naufrago-acotó Max

aunque ellos si se le parecen en eso-interrumpió Hilary mirando como Salvador y Cristo comenzaban a comer

estos dos si que el entran con fe a la comida-suspiró resignado Rogelio comenzando a comer

vaya y yo creí que ver comer a Tyson era todo un espectáculo-sonrió nervioso Lee

si no fuera por Odíl y Carmín, creeme que yo ya los habría vendido a un circo-sonrió con malicia Grecia

pero…-fue la tácita pregunta de Kevin

Odíl dice que la única capacitada para castigar…-comenzó Anel

entiéndase por torturar-acotó Cesar

y/o matar a Cristo es ella-completó Anel

es cierto, yo no conozco a tus primas Anel-dijo de pronto Verónica

creeme, no querrás hacerlo-le contestó Mariana

¿y eso por que?-preguntó ahora Mayra

no, creeme que no te gustara conocerlas-insistió Mariana

pero porque no Mariana, si mis primas son un amor-sonrió Anel con inocencia

si claro, y yo soy madre de la Iglesia ¿no?-le contestó con sarcasmo

oye!-le reprocho

te apoyo-le acotó Cristo a Mariana

lo vez alguien me apoya-dice Mariana con triunfo

pues en lo que a mi respecta Carmín es bastante buena, linda y cariñosa conmigo siempre y cuando no me haga de comer-contestó sonriente Salvador

estamos hablando de la misma persona?-preguntaron Mariana y Anel con la siguiente expresión… o.OU

claro, estoy hablando de mi hermana-sonrió el y de inmediato algunos de sus "familiares" alejaron de si el plato

oigan, pobrecita de Carmín, si es un encanto-sonrió Karla

lo dices porque fue tu novia, porque todavía te gusta o porque tienes cierto instinto maternal hacía ella?-preguntó Grecia con una sonrisa medio burlona

creo que por todas, pero ella es muy linda-insistió

creo que debemos de preguntar si no nos dieron gato por liebre, porque aquellos dos han comenzado a delirar-exclamo Víctor

hay que lindos-se molestó Karla

bueno, pasando a otros temas-habló Miguel

¿alguien me quiere decir donde esta el famoso Estadio?-preguntó Tala

el Estadio Azteca esta a veinte minutos de aquí, por lo que vos deberías de tranquilizarte-dijo Verónica guiñando un ojo

pero escuche que probablemente las batallas las harían en el Palacio de los Deportes-repuso Víctor

pues la verdad lo dudo, porque dicen que los eventos de Beyblade tienen mala suerte a lo que se refiere a hacerse en sitios techados-sonrió Sandra

jeje-sonrieron con cierto nerviosismo varios de los Beyluchadores

¿Qué es lo que vas a comprarle?-preguntó la joven pelinegra empujando la silla de ruedas

quiero observar antes, pero me gustaría un medallón o algo semejante-contestó el con cierta pesadumbre en la voz

hablas como si fuera hoy-contestó ella mientras le mostraba todos los artículos del lugar

lo se, tal vez no sea hoy, pero creeme que no falta mucho-suspiró rendido mientras miraba uno de los tantos dijes en el exhibidor

ya encontraremos la forma-exclamo la mujer

como dices que se llama esto?-preguntó Daichi

esto es barbacoa Daichi-le sonrió Mayra

esta deliciosa-atinó a decir Joseph

lo se, la barbacoa es mi platillo favorito, después de la comida oriental-sonrió Anel

de que esta echa?-preguntó Robert

se hace de carne de borrego-le explicó Alejandro

simple y sencillo como esto, colocan el borrego en un horno bajo tierra y wuala Barbacoa en tu mesa-sonrió satisfecho Víctor

porque me suena a que no sabes como se hace-lo reto Cesar

porque no sabe como se hace-suspiró Anel

¿y tu si?-la reto a ella Karla

no exactamente, solo se que lo meten a un horno bajo tierra, lo cubren el horno de barro, y ponen una olla en la parte de abajo en donde cae la grasa, esa olla lleva las verduras y demás condimentos y la grasa se vuelve el consomé, pero en si no se más-contestó Anel… o.O -su familia

según tú no sabes mi vida-le sonrió Grecia

pero si no se-se defendió

por algo es de campo-se enorgulleció Salvador

bueno, será mejor pedir la cuenta-exclamó Ray

nos vamos señor?-exclamo el chofer de la limousine

si Wingston-comunicó en cuanto la silla de ruedas fue colocada dentro del vehículo

¿puedo ver que es?-dijo la niña en cuanto se pusieron en marcha acercándose al joven

te lo mostrare cuando no este ninguna de ellas-dijo con suavidad sin embargo era tácito que aun mantenía la ley del hielo sobre de la mayoría de sus acompañantes

bueno-dijo con soltura la pequeña acomodando su cabeza en el regazo del peliazul

bien chicos, ese de ahí es el Azteca-les señalo Víctor desde su auto mientras rodeaban el estadio para llegar al estacionamiento

Vaya que esto se pondrá bueno-sonrió Ray

te apoyo-acotó entusiasta Oliver

mas les vale dar espectáculo porque sino, aquellos se van a poner frenéticos-habló serió y a la vez divertido Víctor

no te preocupes, que el entretenimiento corre de nuestra cuenta-fue la respuesta de Bryan

me alegra, sino, hubiesen tenido que pedirle a alguien que llevara sus cuerpos a sus respectivos lugares de origen-contestó ahora si verdaderamente divertido el mexicano

no los animes-pidió con misma sonrisa el Francés

jajajajajajaj!-fue la risa de los cuatro después de unos segundos

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! Bienvenidos a la primera etapa de la Fase Clasificatoria de este Torneo de Beyblade!-comenzó Jazman mostrando su ya bien conocido entusiasmo y su locura (de pasada)

primero que nada, les mostraremos a los siete equipos que han logrado pasar la Fase Preliminar en Grecia y que ahora vienen a enfrentarse aquí a México para acumular los puntos que llevaran a cuatro de los equipos a la Ronda Semifinal!-explicaba el "loco del Micrófono" (no me culpen, Ahyma le puso ese apodo)

Primero, Nuestro Actual Campeón con su Equipo, los BBA REVOLUTION!-dijo y Kai, Max y Ray hicieron acto de presencia

un equipo que ha demostrado un rendimiento digno de quien fuera antiguamente el entrenador de los BBA Revolution, cuando aun Tyson era su líder, hablo de ni más ni menos que Hero y los LABERINT OF NIGTHMARE!-dijo a lo que Hero Daichi y aquel joven corpulento de nombre Crusher hacían aparición

ahora un equipo, que es leyenda, siendo los anteriores campeones, a los Blade Breakers o en todo caso, a los BBA Revolution, ellos vienen de Rusia, un fuerte aplauso para los BRIZKITS BOYS!-continúo Jazman

este equipo, ha participado por tercer año, y esta vez, con un nuevo integrante intentaran obtener la victoria, ellos son el quipo BEGA!-

el siguiente equipo, nuevo en los terrenos del Torneo Mundial de Beyblade, el equipo que venció a los White Tigers X en una muestra de poder, liderados por Soratami, el equipo LEGACY OF DARKNESS!-

la participante más joven, dentro de un torneo mundial de Beyblade, se encuentra en este equipo, este equipo que paso a esta ronda de forma excepcional, no son otras que las METAL RAIDERS!-

y por ultimo, el equipo que ha significado el retorno de nuestro anterior campeón Tyson, el equipo que se ha convertido en la expectativa de todos, los INVASION OF CHAOS!-

estos, equipos se enfrentaran en cinco Fases, aquellos cuatro equipos que obtengas los mayores puntajes en sus batallas serán los que se enfrenten en la ronda Semifinal, y para no hacerlo más tardado las batallas que se llevaran acabo aquí en México serán las siguientes…-exclamo Jazman y una mega pantalla detrás de el se encendió-la primera y que veremos en unos minutos es ni más ni menos que entre los BBA Revolution y los Legacy of Darkness, la segunda será entre los Laberint of Nightmare y las Metal Raiders, la cual se llevara a cabo el día de mañana, la tercera será entre los Brizkrits Boys y el equipo Bega que se efectuara también mañana por la noche y la ultima que será entre Invasion of Chaos y los BBA Revolution que será pasado mañana-concluyó Jazman

vaya, solo estarán dos días más-suspiro Karla

que lastima-la apoyo Anel

y ahora ustedes que les pasa?-preguntó Mariana

nada-contestaron al unísono las hermanas sin dejar de suspirar un tanto derrotadas

Nos tocara contra los Legacy of Darkness, por lo que debemos estar listos para todo-habló solemne Kenny mientras analizaba con Dizzi los Blades de los tres

no te preocupes Kenny estaremos bien-lo animo Max

es cierto Jefe-acoto Ray para tranquilizar al frenético Kenny

¿te sucede algo Kai?-dijo de pronto Ray desviando su atención de Kenny y posándola en un pensativo Kai

nada-contestó el

no mientas Kai, algo te sucede y creo que tiene que ver con el echo de que nos enfrentaremos a Tyson antes de irnos de este país-sentenció Max

Kai, no eres el único que se siente así, Max y yo también nos sentimos en una extraña ambivalencia por estar ansiosos o temerosos a esa pelea, no es fácil afrontar que hace algunos años éramos compañeros de equipo y que no conforme con eso Tyson ya no es ni la sombra de aquel al que conocimos-habló Ray serió

lo se, pero… siento como si, no, olvídenlo-dijo tomando a Dranzer que había sido el primero en ser analizado para salir de inmediato

¿Qué le pasara?-preguntó Kenny

no lo se-habló Ray bastante preocupado…

no te enfrentaras a mi…-dijo Kai entre las sombras mientras se dejaba resbalar por la pared

"Tyson… ¿Por qué?"-preguntaba el bicolor en su cabeza sin comprender porque aquel doloroso sentimiento se alojaba en su corazón solo para atormentarlo con ese penoso presentimiento

no me dejaras verte… no me dejaras estar contigo… no me dejaras perderme en tu mirada…-murmuraba con congoja mientras miraba entre lagrimas el techo de aquel pasillo

"Doushite!"-

"Porque todavía no es tiempo"-sentenció el joven en su mente mientras salía del Estadio acompañado de las seis mujeres

¿estas bien Takao?-preguntó Anank como si hubiese notado algo

si, no te preocupes-contestó y aferrando la mano de la pequeña continuaron hasta donde se encontraba la limousine

Anya: hasta aquí y pasemos directo a los reviews porque no hay mucho tiempo para entrar en detalles

Ahyma: solo son dos, el primero de Oro

Anya: ok, bisaoba-chan!... bueno, si estan algo largos por la extensa lista de personajes... --U entre mas personajes más enrrolloso se vuelve este asunto y con respecto a lo otro pues te ire diciendo con forme vea que es lo que voy necesitando y me alegra que aun te guste y por cierto... no mejor te lo digo en el otro fic

Ahyma: apurate o no te dara tiempo

Anya: ya voy solo dime quien sigue

Ahyma: Jizel quien más...

Anya: cierto JIZE-CHAN! perdón por tardarme pero era esto o reprobar el año y creo que me convenía mucho más la primera opción pero aquí esta este capi que espero te guste y gracias... n/n

Ahyma: bien ya acabaste aunque debo admitir que esta algo largo…

Anya: son trece hojas y además… en Age el promedio es de treinta -.-U

Ahyma: que bueno que me lo recuerdas… ¿Qué demonios paso con Age?

Anya: nada, estoy haciendo los capítulos y antes de que me digas algo, solo necesito tiempo para terminar con el que sigue porque, los que ya tenía en la cabeza los hice ahora solo me queda hacer los que no tengo en la cabeza empezando por el quinto n.n

Ahyma: eres… eres…

Anya: mejor me voy sino me podrán considerar en la lista de muertes prematuras n.nU


End file.
